La familia Stark
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Tony se pregunta si una simple broma de Maya antes de que todo cambiara es verdad. ¿Cómo reacciona la darse cuenta de que estuvo mas cerca de lo que creía de ese pequeño secreto? Movieverse, después de Ironman3
1. Tony

¡Hola! aquí yo con mi primera historia de Ironman, la cual se me ocurrió después de haber visto la película como por cuarta o quinta vez, aunque a grandes (pero MUY grandes) rasgos tuve la idea desde la primera vez que la vi. Y espero les agrade (o desagrade) lo suficiente como para dejarme un lindo review :3.

Advertencias: Posiblemente bastante OoC con todos los personajes, cambie un poco (mucho) algunas situaciones y eventos en la línea original de la película y por último que este fic está ambientado unos meses después de la película.

Todo el capitulo -Pov Tony-

* * *

¿Les ha pasado que una simple frase dicha seriamente pero desmentida como una broma en realidad es verdad?...ok eso puede que sonara algo enredado, así que lo cambiare por una frase que se dice mucho en internet: detrás de cada "era broma" se esconde algo de verdad. ¿Qué por qué les digo esto? Bueno, después del asunto con MIA, AIM, o como se llame, me detuve a pensar en Maya, sí la misma chica con la que me enredé aquella noche del lejano 1999-2000 y la misma que fue la creadora aunque no la real culpable de todo ese embrollo con el proyecto Extremis. Y como un flashazo me llego la pequeña conversación que tuve con ella antes de que el loco de Aldrich mandara destruir mi mansión de Malibu:

"_-Maya solo dime que no hay un niño de doce años en tu auto que jamás eh visto_

_-Tiene trece_

_-¿EH?_

_-¡No! Solo bromeo, tienes que ayudarme…"_

¿Ven el por qué mencione esto al principio? Es muy simple, Maya dijo que mi suposición y su respuesta eran solo una broma, después de un tiempo me pregunte ¿de verdad lo eran?

Todo comenzó luego de haber asistido a su funeral, comencé a preguntarme que había sido de ella en ese tiempo que perdimos contacto, fuera del lío con extremis claro, y gracias a JARVIS (de paso gracias a los siempre disponibles archivos de SHIELD para mí) supe que Maya antes de unirse al Tanque de Ideas había seguido por su cuenta con sus investigaciones, nada fuera de lo normal claro, hasta que vi una foto suya meses después de aquella fiesta donde estaba al parecer de compras…con una panza enorme y no precisamente porque estuviese gorda. Le pedí a JARVIS que investigase más de ese mismo año de Maya y los datos que me dio fueron que ella un mes después de haber dado a luz y dos meses antes de unirse a Aldrich borró toda información y rastro del pequeño (pues había tenido un niño) que lo unían a ella (y al desconocido padre) luego de darlo en adopción. La respuesta que vino a mí fue sencilla dado su comportamiento antes de que ese idiota le disparara y la forma en que los videos y fotos de SHIELD la mostraban, ella lo protegía de Aldrich ¿razones para ello? Maya no confiaba en él ni creía en los usos que Gillian le daría a su proyecto, pero, ella necesitaba de su ayuda para hacerlo estable para venderlo y eso era más que suficiente para intentarlo.

Seguir el rastro del niño una vez que ella lo dejo en el orfanato no fue difícil, poco tiempo después lo adoptaron una pareja un poco mayor que se lo llevo a Rose Hill Tennessee. Imaginen mi sorpresa al saber quiénes le habían adoptado y quien era exactamente ese niño: los padres, Helen y Jeffrey Kenneth…el niño, Harley Hansen. Sí, ese pequeño es el mismo que ustedes están pensando, es el insoportable niño que me encontré en Tennessee, el que me dejo quedar en su cochera y el mismo que me ayudo más que cualquiera en esos momentos aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera una molestia.

Mi shock no podía ser más grande, mi cerebro aun no asimilaba que ese niño insoportable en realidad se tratase del hijo de Maya, lo irónico de la vida ¿no? El hijo me ayudo a terminar con el trabajo de la madre por el cual lo había alejado de ella, si él fuese mayor y supiera la verdad incluso habría pensado que podría ser un tipo de venganza, pero como ese no es el caso deje esas ideas de lado…y luego me pregunté ¿Quién sería el padre del chico?, ok en realidad me preguntaba si era YO el padre del niño, por lo que le pedí a JARVIS que en base a los datos de la sangre de Harley almacenados en sus registros médicos hiciera un examen de ADN con los datos que el tenia de la mía; ¿el resultado? Que ese niño tuviese razón al decir que estábamos conectados, no de la forma que el uso para chantajearme claro (al menos en parte) sino que ese mocoso insoportable estaba conectado a mí por ser mi hijo ¿Quién lo diría? Tantos años de escándalo, tanto tiempo intentando limpiar mi pasado y ahora que al fin había cambiado, tenía una relación más que estable con Pepper y era un superhéroe (la perdida de todas mis armaduras no tiene nada que ver, soy Ironman con o sin traje) y la metralla que me mataba al fin estaba fuera de mi cuerpo resultaba que tenía un hijo de trece años (sí, Maya no mintió, Harley tiene 13)

Lo que me llevo a pensar ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Voy y le cuento la verdad, le quito la custodia a la señora Kenneth y dejo que todo el mundo se entere de que existe Harley Stark? ¿Me hago el loco, guardo todo y en un futuro si no tengo más opción le digo a Pepper y juntos buscamos una solución? ¿Le digo a Harley la verdad cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad? ¿Guardo el secreto hasta que muera dejándole todo a él? La verdad, no tenía idea de que hacer y cada nueva idea era más estúpida que la anterior, por lo que hice lo que siempre hago cuando estoy hasta el cuello en estrés…trabajar, no haciendo armaduras, sino reparando y trayendo de nuevo a la vida a Babas y Tonto, eso dos robots buenos para nada que me hacían falta. Tenía que pensar pronto en que hacer ya que la imagen y voz de Harley diciéndome que lo abandonaba igual que su padre lo hizo no me dejaba tranquilo, no después de saber que yo era su verdadero padre.

-¿Tony?-la voz de Pepper me sacó de mis pensamientos, solo para darme cuenta que había partido a la mitad una de las piezas del brazo de Tonto con el láser-¿estás bien? Te noto distraído-se acercó a mí y me abrazo, podía notar que en verdad estaba preocupada-¿sucede algo?

-No, es solo que, me perdí en mis pensamientos…ya sabes, pensaba en que tal vez estos dos necesitan unas modificaciones-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero lo suficientemente convincente para calmarla-

-Llevas aquí más de una semana y no creo que tu dieta de café y donas sean suficientes ¿has dormido siquiera?

-Eh…sí, hace como dos días dormí unas cuantas horas ¿por qué?-le conteste de lo más normal-además ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de las donas?

Pepper se me quedo mirando, podía notar que en realidad aunque mi fachada despreocupada era convincente ella no estaba del todo segura, por lo que le sonreí y la distraje con una buena dosis de besos. Después me mando con ella a comer y luego de una muy productiva y relajante ducha nos acostamos a ver la tele, más bien era ella quien la veía, yo de nuevo no podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que debía hacer…hasta que un reporte en las noticias me hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza asustándola.

-¿Tony?-me miro extrañada-

-Shhh…-la silencie mientras le pedía a JARVIS que subiera el volumen-

-…Y es así como, después de esa extraña explosión en la cochera de la casa que ven a mis espaldas, el cuerpo de bomberos y los servicios médicos de la ciudad aseguran que no hay pérdidas humanas, la dueña del terreno, la señora Helen Kenneth fue reportada con solo heridas superficiales y su hijo fue reportado en el hospital con leves quemaduras en los antebrazos y algunas cortadas poco profundas en estos y el torso. Seguiremos informando-reporto la chica del canal-

No noté que retenía el aire hasta que Pepper me tomo de los hombros y sacudió levemente, no podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla, donde detrás de la chica rubia se encontraba la cochera de Harley con signos de una pequeña explosión.

-JARVIS

-¿Sí señor Stark?

-Dame el reporte completo y entra a los registros del hospital y la policía, no confió en los noticieros-le ordene mientras me alejaba hacia la cochera de la mansión Stark, la misma que había construido mi padre para él, mi madre y yo, que ahora utilizaba como casa temporal en lo que reconstruía la mansión de Malibu y terminaba los apartamentos en la torre Stark en Nueva York-

-¿Tony a dónde vas?-Pepper me llamo-

-A Tennessee-le dije sin mirarla, ambos estábamos en la cochera y yo caminaba hacia mi nuevo auto, uno igual al plateado que solía tener y que ahora estaba al fondo del mar-

-¿Por qué? ¿Conoces a esas personas o qué?-me detuvo cuando abría la puerta-¿Quiénes son?

-La señora, la mujer a la que siempre le estaré agradecido por el tiempo que le cuido…y el niño, mi hijo-le solté sin más, ella se quedó estática en su lugar, yo me solté de su agarre y subí al coche arrancando enseguida-

-Hijo…-fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de salir completamente de la mansión, JARVIS ya me pasaba todo lo que le había pedido-

Tenía que ver que en verdad nada le había pasado, y también darle un sermón como los que siempre me fastidio cuando me los dicen. Pero en verdad ¿Qué niño listo juega con químicos inestables en una cochera por mas modernizada que yo se la haya arreglado? Harley tendría que escucharme, aun si no tenía idea del porque me tomaría esas libertades.


	2. Harley

Me alegra que les vaya gustando esta idea :D si han visto mis demas Fics o han entrado a mi perfil sabran que no suelo actualizar muy seguido, pero espero que con esta historia no suceda así.

En fin gracias por los reviews chicas, me alegraron un montón mi día :)

Todo el cap. PoV Harley

* * *

Lo primero que recuerdo cuando desperté en el hospital fue que no debí agregar tanto silicio a la mezcla, al parecer unos gramos de más y mi cochera exploto ¡mi oh grandiosa y moderna cochera! Realmente no pensé que los químicos fueran a causar una explosión, pero al ver como rápidamente se iba prendiendo fuego sola (lo que me recordó a esos dos tipos raros que buscaban a Tony) me cubrí la cara con los brazos intentando protegerme debajo de la mesa, pero antes de lograrlo oí el frasco explotar y yo fui a caer cerca de la puerta, donde escuché a mi mamá llamarme antes, intente salir pero los brazos me fallaron, había sangre saliendo de ellos, después de eso no recuerdo ya más. Después de despertar oí como había mucho alboroto a lo lejos y luego antes de quedarme dormido a unos doctores y enfermeras entrar.

Pero ahora, cuando al fin me siento algo descansado encuentro que hay al lado de mi cama una enfermera que me dijo que me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que aparte de ligeras quemaduras y cortadas no tenía nada más, que podría salir en dos días, le pregunte por mi mamá ya que también recordaba haberla oído llamarme desde fuera pero la enfermera me dijo que ella solo tenía una que otra herida leve y que después pasaría a visitarme. Diciendo eso salió de la habitación y me quede solo, intente buscar algo con que distraerme pero no había nada en la habitación que sirviera ¡ni siquiera había una televisión! ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja a un niño en un cuarto sin televisión?...aunque pensándolo mejor, estaba bien así ya que la última vez que la vi muchas cosas de mi vida cambiaron, bueno técnicamente nada había cambiado y todo seguía igual, después de todo yo siempre lo supe pero…una cosa era saber que soy adoptado y otra muy diferente saber quiénes eran mis padres, más bien solo mi madre, de mi padre sigo sin saber nada…de los dos que eh tenido.

La cosa estuvo así: mi mamá y yo veíamos la televisión mientras desayunábamos, poco tiempo después de que los ataques del Mandarín cesaron, en el noticiero hacían un reporte completo de lo que había pasado y las victimas que los ataques de Aldrich Gillian habían dejado. Todo estaba normal, hasta que pasaron la lista de los empleados del denominado "Tanque de Ideas" donde una de las ultimas fotos mostraba a una botánica decodificadora de ADN, yo no le di gran importancia pero mi mamá sí, miro la pantalla y varias lágrimas se le escaparon, le pregunte si estaba bien, ella me abrazo y luego me contesto -Sí, es solo que jamás pude agradecerle- no lo entendí y la mire con confusión a lo que ella con la voz quebrada me lo dijo -Ella era tu madre cariño, Maya Hansen era tu verdadera madre- yo la mire sorprendido y poco después sentí como me abrazaba ya que inconscientemente también yo lloraba.

Al momento no lo asimile muy bien ya que, verán: mis padres adoptivos jamás me ocultaron la verdad y ellos estaban de acuerdo en que cuando fuera mayor buscara a mis verdaderos padres para pedirles una explicación, no reclamarles porque buenos padres tuve… o casi, ese idiota de Jeffrey en realidad jamás lo fue y de hecho me alegre al ver que ya nunca volvió, mi mamá y yo estábamos mucho mejor sin él. Pero ahora, con la señora Hansen muerta, estaba completamente a la deriva con mis planes, por un lado la silueta de mi verdadera madre ahora tenía un rostro, pero por otra tal vez la de mi padre se quedaría solo como una sombra. Ya que mi mamá me dijo que de los datos que dieron de mí nunca se mencionó a mi padre y ahora no estaba mi madre para decirme quien era.

Me deprimí enseguida, no podía creer mi mala suerte. Ahora no solo uno de los planes a futuro que tenía desde muy corta edad se había estropeado, sino que también mi (en ese momento) proyecto para la feria de ciencia estaba al borde del fracaso. Por lo que me había encerrado en la cochera para intentar terminarlo, pero como aún estaba distraído pensando en mis frustrados planes fue que coloque más silicio del que debería y todo había explotado ¿Qué suerte la mía no? El cerebrito del colegio (como ese bravucón de Henry me dice) había estropeado su único refugio por pensar en cosas que seguro no tenían solución, en esos momentos pensé que de nada me servía ser un-modestia aparte-niño genio si no podía hacer ni un ácido experimental bien… debí de quedarme haciendo los paneles electrorepulsores que había pensado primero, pero si de por sí haciendo cosas sencillas se molestaban conmigo y se burlaban, si dejaba en claro lo fracasados que pueden llegar a ser me comerían vivo lo que me queda de escuela. Además seguro gracias a eso mi cochera era un asco, ya ni pensar en lo que harían la policía y los bomberos al verla ¡ojala no le hicieran nada a Torpe! Sí, el pequeño robot que me dio Tony como ayudante se llamaba "Torpe" aun no logro entender del todo esa afición de Tony a llamar así a sus creaciones, pero no cuestioné nada (en gran parte por que no puedo ni siquiera verlo) y además era divertido ver que el robot tenía una personalidad y se "entristecía" si lo regañaba. Ahora bien, tal vez sea momento de inventarme una historia para mi súper cochera modernizada ya que la versión de que mi mamá me la dio de regalo no valdría si vieran lo "apretados" que estamos de gastos y como vivimos entre los tres, mi hermana menor –Sharon- mi mamá y yo.

Y en eso pensaba, cuando escuche de nuevo alboroto a lo lejos y por la ventana la silueta de dos personas discutiendo, una era seguro una enfermera y la otra no la reconocí, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando la puerta de mi habitación volvió a abrirse y por ella entro a quien no esperaba…Tony Stark, y valla que traía cara de preocupación mezclada con un posible "ya hablaremos de esto luego"…ahora sí creo que estoy en problemas ¿no?

* * *

¿reviews?


	3. Visita al Hospital

POV Tony

Apenas llegar al hospital y bajar del coche los pocos periodistas que había se acercaron como buitres hambrientos hacia mí, en otro momento o situación les hubiese siquiera contestado una o dos preguntas, pero ahora mismo lo que me interesaba era cerciorarme de que Harley se encontraba bien por lo que los pase de largo sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada. Entre al hospital y una enfermera se me acerco.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?-me dijo mirando a la horda de periodistas con gesto molesto-

-Sí ¿la habitación de Harley Kenneth?-le dije mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor con ella siguiéndome-

-¿Es algún familiar suyo o conocido?-me pregunto extrañada, al parecer aun no me reconocía-

-Algo así, soy…amigo de la familia-conteste entrando al elevador-

-Se encuentra en el 4 piso, habitación 210-me respondió subiendo conmigo-¿su nombre? No puedo dejarlo pasar sin haber visto una identificación también-me miro seria-

-Eh claro-llegamos al piso y caminamos hacia la habitación, pero justo cuando palpe mi bolsa donde se supone tenía que estar mi billetera esta se encontraba vacía, al parecer por las prisas la había dejado olvidada en New York-este…olvide mi billetera y allí están mis identificaciones-le dije haciendo una mueca de fastidio-

-En ese caso lamento decirle que no puede ver al paciente-me contesto jalándome de regreso-

-Pero es que no lo entiende ¡tengo que asegurarme de que está bien!-le dije forcejeando para que me soltase, la chica tenía una garre fuerte-

-Lo lamento señor, pero sin identificación no puede pasar, vuelva a su casa y luego regresa

-No puedo, eh venido manejando desde New York hasta aquí, me es imposible volver a dar otra vuelta solo porque usted no me deja pasar sin una credencial-dije molesto soltándome al fin y caminando de nuevo hacia la habitación-

-¡Ya le dije que no puede pasar!-me medio grito enojada siguiéndome, justo cuando llegaba a la habitación-

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Soy Tony Stark! ¡Ironman! Todo el mundo me conoce, ¿en verdad necesito la credencial?-le dije volteándome y quitándome los lentes y la gorra que traía-

La enfermera se me quedo viendo un momento sorprendida, para luego mascullar algo que sonó como "malditos ricos engreídos", me miro me dijo que no causara problemas y se retiró, fue entonces que abrí la puerta y allí estaba el, con varios curitas en la cara y los brazos vendados. Se me encogió el corazón al verlo así y me dio algo de gracia su cara entre sorprendida y confundida, entre y cerré la puerta acercándome hacia donde estaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte al sentarme al lado de su cama, no era bueno comenzando las conversaciones, menos si eran con él-

-Aburrido, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en New York-me contesto algo serio pero mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules ¿Por qué azules? Ni Maya ni yo los teníamos de ese color…pero luego recordé que mi madre, María Stark sí-

-Si bueno, estaba allá tranquilo, mirando televisión ¿Cuándo adivina qué? El noticiero paso un reportaje de una explosión en una casa de Tennessee y que casualidad que la imagen mostraba tú casa-comencé y note como se iba hundiendo mas en la cama, como esperando un seguro regaño-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Estas molesto conmigo porque arruine todo lo que me diste?-apenas y lo escuche, pero Harley ni siquiera me volteo a ver ya que al parecer sus manos eran más interesantes ¿en verdad pensaba que había venido de tan lejos para reclamarle eso? Eso sí fue un golpe duro ¿esa era la imagen que tenia de mí?-

-¡Claro que no!-dije alarmado y volteo a verme sorprendido-¡Estoy molesto porque fuiste un irresponsable y pusiste en peligro tu vida! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi las noticias?-exclame exaltado y el me miraba con mucho asombro-

-¿Te…preocupé?-soltó en voz muy baja-

-Claro que sí, cuando vi como había quedado todo y cuando dijeron que estabas en el hospital me quede paralizado, me preocupaste tanto que vine hasta acá a verte y eso viniendo de mí ya es bastante-le conteste-

Fin POV Tony

POV Harley

Yo simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Tony Stark preocupado por mí? ¿Qué no se supone que le caía mal?...aunque al parecer eso no era verdad, le preocupaba y por la cara que había puesto al decírmelo se notaba que bastante. Una nueva sensación me llegó, es extraño decirlo pero… al verlo así, tan preocupado por mí me hizo pensar en que si tuviese un padre (un verdadero padre que no fuera solo un extraño en las fotos o una sombra sin rostro) luciría igual, y el sentimiento en mi pecho de esa tenue calidez también. Luego Tony se sentó en la cama y me tomo la cara con una mano examinándola.

-¿Qué haces?-intente quitarla pero él me dio un leve manotazo-

-Veo si en verdad estas bien, leí en el reporte que te golpeaste ¿no sientes nada raro, no has tenido problemas con nada?-me interrogo mirándome fijamente-

-No, de hecho me siento bastante bien, si fuera por mí ya me habría ido-le conteste sin dejar de mirarlo, Tony sonrió y me revolvió el cabello-

-De acuerdo enano, pero quieras o no te tendrás que quedar…aquí entre nos a mí tampoco me gustan los hospitales pero es para que te mejores-me dijo y después pareció buscar algo por la habitación-¿no tienes televisión aquí?-volteo a verme y yo negué con la cabeza-¿¡Pero qué les pasa por la cabeza al dejar a un niño sin televisión?!-dijo entre dramático y algo molesto- espera aquí que ya arreglo eso…no te vayas a meter en problemas ¿ok?-yo riendo asentí y vi como al salir llamo a una enfermera y se perdieron hablando por el pasillo-

Después de un rato en que ni Tony ni ningún médico o enfermera regresó entro mi mamá con una cálida sonrisa, pude ver que en su frente y mejillas había varios rasguños pero tal y como me dijo la enfermera fuera de eso estaba sana y salva.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-me pregunto haciendo lo mismo que Tony, sentándose a lado mío y examinándome con la mirada-

-Bien, ya les eh dicho que puedo irme enseguida pero quieren que me quede dos días-me quejé-

-Lo sé cariño, no te gustan los hospitales, ya lo sé-me contesto mi mamá mientras acomodaba unos mechones detrás de mí oreja-pero quieras o no te tienes que quedar ya que es para que te mejores

-Ya sé, lo mismo me dijo Tony-le conteste-

-¿Tony? ¿Tu amigo mecánico?-me pregunto extrañada, cierto se me había olvidado que no le había dicho toda la verdad a mi mamá-

-Sí, el mismo señora-Tony contesto por mí entrando de nuevo con dos enfermeros detrás de él llevando un carrito con una televisión-

Fin POV Harley

Tony estaba afuera de la habitación esperando el momento justo para entrar, se había tardado más de lo que pensó consiguiendo la televisión para Harley, pero había valido la pena de seguro ya que el pobre se quedaría allí dos días más que para un niño eran toda una vida. El recordaba que de chico jamás le gustaron los hospitales, luego de tener a sus padres, y luego a Happy en uno no le quedaron ganas ni de pasar fuera de uno. Pero claro, allí iba Harley y se tenía que quedar tres días.

Cuando abrió silenciosamente la puerta observo a la señora Kenneth acomodar el cabello de Harley, la mirada que tenía para con el niño le recordó mucho a la que su propia madre le dirigía a él y pensó que tal vez debería de dejar las cosas así y llevarse el secreto a la tumba, pero, eso no era justo ni para él ni para Harley. El niño merecía saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, aun cuando no quisiese convivir con ellos…bueno, con él solamente ya que Maya no tuvo la oportunidad de verle y también era injusto para él ya que quería conocer a su hijo e intentar recuperar esos 13 años que ni sabía que había perdido así que pensó que primero debería de hablar con la señora Kenneth para saber si tenía su permiso de conocer y decirle la verdad a su hijo. Entro en escena cuando Harley lo menciono, con los dos enfermeros que eufóricos por ayudar al gran Tony Stark llevaban el carrito con la tele.

-¿Señor Stark?-la mujer le veía entre extrañada y confundida, Tony y Harley pensaron que no era para menos teniendo en cuenta quién era Tony-

-El mismo-sonrió-es un placer conocerla al fin señora-le estrecho la mano para luego voltearse hacia los enfermeros-bien gracias chicos, pueden conectarla y retirarse les agradezco mucho su ayuda-estos rápido hicieron lo que se les pidió y dejaron la habitación-me tarde un poco pero toma-le paso el control-

-¿Cómo se dice Harley?-le regaño Helen-

-Gracias Tony-sonrió el niño-¿les molesta si la prendo?-miro a ambos-

-Para nada enano, de hecho creo que le debo a tu madre una que otra explicación, así que diviértete…señora Kenneth-hizo un ademan hacia la puerta y la mujer asintió, le dio un leve beso en la frente a Harley y salió seguida de Tony-

-_"Es ahora o nunca"-_pensó el genio al salir luego de prometerle a Harley regresar en un rato-

* * *

¿reviews?


	4. Helen y la verdad

Gracias por los comentarios chicas! me alegran el día! espero les guste el cap :)

* * *

-Supongo que tiene muchas preguntas-fue lo primero que dijo al salir de la habitación-

-Sí, pero la principal sería ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi hijo?-pregunto mirándolo algo ceñuda-

-Bien, eso es una larga historia-comenzó Tony-

-Tengo tiempo, no se preocupe-contesto pronta Helen-

-Lo sé, ahora usted debe de haber escuchado sobre la destrucción de mi mansión ¿no es así?-la mujer asintió- bien pues cuando salí del agua (inconsciente casi casi) mi IA, JARVIS manejo la armadura y me llevo a las afueras de Tennessee

-¿Por qué a Tennessee?

-Es que yo en esos momentos investigaba la causa de las explosiones de los ataques del Mandarín y una pista me llevo hacia el chico que murió allí-Helen asintió comprendiendo de quien se trataba-

-¿Él también era parte de ese Tanque de Ideas?-cuestiono interesada-

-Así es, pero era aún parte de la fase experimental del trabajo y su…explosión, fue un experimento-se explicó-pero volviendo a lo anterior, mi armadura me llevo a las afueras de Tennessee y al quitármela se apagó, por lo que tuve que arrastrarla y buscar un lugar seguro donde repararla…lo que resulto en que yo encontré la cochera de su casa y a Harley amenazándome con un lanza papas-se rio un poco al recordarlo- por lo que tuve que explicare quien era y que de hecho necesitaba que me ayudara

-Entiendo ¿fue cosa suya que el reloj de mi hija se perdiera temporalmente también?-pregunto curiosa y aguantándose la risa-

-De hecho sí…el reloj de Dora edición limitada ¿no?-dijo entre bromeando-

-El mismo, mi pequeña Sharon molesto esos días a Harley diciendo que él lo había tirado-se rio la mujer-pero en fin ¿para que necesitaba su ayuda?

-Bien, mientras yo investigaba y planeaba una forma de derrotarlo, alguien debía de cuidar de Mark 42 y recargar sus baterías, por lo que eso precisamente fue lo que hizo Harley…además de ayudarme con mis ataques de ansiedad

-¿Ataques de ansiedad?

-Sí, bueno, todos tenemos problemas luego de casi morir en un agujero de gusano ¿sabe?

-Ya…entiendo, y por lo que veo mi hijo le tiene un gran aprecio-sonrió-

-¿Usted lo cree? A veces creo que solo es un gran fan de Ironman-comento algo desilusionado-

-Para nada, si es verdad que Harley es fanático de Ironman…pero también lo es de usted por ser Tony Stark-sonrió-él siempre me ha dicho que de grande quiere ser como usted y bueno, siendo el un niño genio no dudo en que tal vez sí llegue a serlo, es su ejemplo a seguir

Cuando Tony escucho esas palabras un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho, el saber que Harley le veía como ejemplo a seguir y no solo como el superhéroe lo hizo más feliz de lo que hubiese imaginado…pero un momento ¿ella dijo niño genio?

-¿Escuche mal o usted dijo que Harley es un niño genio?

Eso mismo, hace unos años cuando Harley comenzó la escuela les hicieron una prueba y su IQ es mayor que el de los demás, me dijeron que debía meterlo en una escuela para chicos como él pero, debido a nuestra situación económica no me fue posible llevarlo a una-explico al principio orgullosa y al final bastante apenada y decaída

-Ya…señora Kenneth ¿puedo hablar de un asunto bastante delicado con usted en otro lugar?-le pregunto Tony cambiando drásticamente de tema, ya que si quería ofrecer su ayuda para que Harley fuera de ser posible a la misma escuela que él (una que no era el horrible internado al que lo había mandado Howard) tendría que dar más razones que simplemente su simpatía por Harley-

-Seguro, estaba por irme a mi casa ya que deje a Sharon sola ¿gusta acompañarme? Allá podremos hablar tranquilamente-le contesto ella algo extrañada-

-Bien, pero antes será mejor decirle a Harley que por hoy nos retiramos ¿no le parece?

-Seguro

Ambos entraron a la habitación y se despidieron del niño, que casi no les prestó atención por estar viendo una película de terror. Helen le dio un beso en la mejilla y Tony le revolvió el cabello aconsejándole que no se durmiera tarde pues si quería recuperarse debía dormir, a lo que Harley respondió que si Einstein dormía solo 3 horas al año ¿Por qué él no se podía desvelar ahora que no iba a la escuela? Helen solo suspiro, como si estuviese acostumbrada a esas respuestas y Tony soltó una risa leve al ver que de hecho el y Harley tenían más en común de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Dejaron el hospital por la puerta de las emergencias, lejos de los molestos reporteros y subieron silenciosamente al auto de Tony, para cuando los periodistas vieron el auto ya se alejaba velozmente de ellos. Helen le indico el hotel donde ella y Sharon se estaban quedando en lo que les decían que podían regresar a su casa, estacionaron el coche lejos de la vista de alguien y pasaron a la habitación donde apenas llegar una pequeña niña se abalanzo hacia Helen.

-¡Mami!-le grito feliz-pensé que estabas con Harley ¿Cómo está mi hermanito?-le pregunto mientras Helen la alzaba en brazos y fue cuando noto a Tony-¿quién eres? No te conozco-le dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-Soy Tony-le dijo simplemente-

-¿El amigo de mi hermano?

-Así es-cuando Helen dejo a la niña sentada en la cama vio que esta traía puesto el famoso reloj de Dora, que ahora mismo parecía burlarse de él-

-¿Te gusta mi reloj?-le presumió la niña-es de edición limitada

-Si está muy lindo-le contesto a penas Tony-

Miro a la niña y luego a Helen, las dos eran muy diferentes, por un lado Helen tenía el cabello negro y lacio, tez muy clara y ojos color café oscuro y la niña tenía unos incontrolables rizos rubios, piel algo tostada y unos vivaces ojos café claro. En los registros no decía nada de que los Kenneth hubieran adoptado a ningún niño más y por su aspecto era más que obvio que la niña no era hija biológica de la señora por lo que tuvo la curiosidad de preguntar pero pensó que tal vez eso de inmiscuir donde no le llaman podría hacerla enojar y provocar que le negase convivir con Harley. Por lo que espero a que Helen preparara café para ambos y mandase a la pequeña a hacer su tarea para poder comenzar la plática que venía ensayando desde el hospital.

-Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan privado que tenía que decirme?

-Primero que nada, cuando usted adopto a Harley ¿de casualidad le dijeron quiénes eran sus padres?

-¿Cómo sabe y por qué pregunta eso?

-Necesito primero que me conteste Señora Kenneth

-Helen, dígame Helen…y realmente no mucho, solo que la madre de Harley se llamaba Maya Hansen y que no había dicho motivos para dejarlo con ellos

-Entiendo, entonces usted no sabe por qué Maya lo alejo-medito Tony-¿le gustaría saberlo?

-Por supuesto que sí, así al menos podríamos darle una razón válida a Harley del porque fue que termino conmigo y no con sus padres verdaderos… ¿usted sabe eso?

-Sí, Maya alejo a Harley y oculto todo rastro que los uniesen para poder protegerlo

-No entiendo ¿protegerlo de qué?

-No de qué, sino de quién

-¿Quién querría hacerle daño a un pequeño casi recién nacido?

-No precisamente por eso, sino que ella no quería que Harley corriera peligro por culpa de las personas con las que estaba por trabajar…o que estas le usaran en su contra-se explicó con gesto sombrío-Maya desde mucho antes de quedar embarazada de Harley trabajaba con un proyecto que ella pensaba, podría ser un gran avance médico y un bien para la sociedad, el proyecto Extremis

-¿No es ese lo que causo las explosiones y era el arma del loco del mandarín?

-Sí, pero antes de todo esto solo era un experimento, de una joven con una moral sólida que lo único que buscaba era ayudar-le dijo Tony mirándola fijamente-pero, su proyecto necesitaba fondos para poder estabilizarlo y ser lanzado a la venta, fondos de los cuales ella no disponía y que un Tanque de Ideas le ofrecía a cambio de utilizarlo ellos antes que nadie. Maya lo pensó mucho tiempo y para cuando Harley nació pudo darse cuenta que aunque era su única opción de lograr su cometido era algo que ponía a Harley en serio peligro porque ella no confiaba en el dueño del Tanque de Ideas, ella no confiaba en Gillian por lo que antes de aceptar trabajar para ellos oculto a Harley y borro todo lazo que los conectara no porque no le quisiera, sino porque le quería tanto que prefería saberlo lejos pero a salvo-termino de explicar-pero eso claro solo por su lado

-Entiendo y ahora la comprendo mejor que antes pero ¿a qué se refiere exactamente con eso de por su lado y que paso con el padre de Harley? ¿Por qué de él no se sabe nada?

-Digo que por su lado ya que estando él con su padre es muy posible que también hubiera corrido peligro antes, además de que el tipo era un irresponsable y cavaba su propia tumba con su imperio de muerte y destrucción-le dijo molesto-

-Por todos los cielos ¿Quién podría ser así? ¿¡Quién es el padre de Harley?!-se alteró-

-Yo-le dijo si apartar su vista de ella, por un momento temió que comenzara a gritar, hiperventilar o cualquier otra reacción parecida pero esta solo se le quedo mirando entre sorprendida y confundida-

-No entiendo, si es usted el padre de Harley ¿Por qué buscarlo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Fue casualidad siquiera el haberlo encontrado antes? ¿Qué pretende? ¿A qué se refiere con todo lo que dijo antes?-le preguntaba tan rápido que Tony se sorprendía de que aún no tomara aire o se pusiera roja-

-Sí se clama se lo explicare todo, en primera lo busco ahora porque hace poco menos de dos semanas que me entere que era yo su padre, sí fue casualidad que fuera el a quien me encontrara, pretendo simplemente conocerlo y convivir lo más posible con él ya que me perdí 13 años de su vida sin saberlo y por último, me refería a que en la época en que Maya tuvo a Harley y luego ustedes le adoptaron no sé si recuerde pero yo no era el más responsable ni el mejor ejemplo a seguir, era un mujeriego con un grave problema con las fiestas alocadas y tenía tendencias auto destructivas. Se me llamaba el heraldo de la muerte por las mortíferas armas que Stark Industries vendía y que yo personalmente creaba, las cuales al final resultaron en mi contra cuando una de mis propias bombas exploto cerca mío y dejo metralla cerca de mi corazón matándome lentamente…lo que tal vez no resulto tan malo ya que me abrió los ojos a la verdad y me mostro el mal legado que estaba dejando a la humanidad por lo que cambie y ahora soy un mucho mejor hombre, pero créame que un niño siendo criado en las anteriores situaciones no hubiera sido el mejor resultado, Maya lo sabía y tal vez fue esa una razón por la que no me dijo que estaba esperándolo en esos momentos-le explico, ambos se miraron y Tony espero a que toda esa información terminara de procesarse en el cerebro de Helen, ya que era mucho que asimilar-…Señora Kenneth, Helen yo lo único que le pido es que me deje estar cerca de Harley, aun cuando no me permita decirle la verdad quisiera estar con él como ni Maya ni yo pudimos estarlo antes…una oportunidad es lo único que pido-le tomo de las manos esperando su respuesta que tardo bastante en llegar-

-Puede, puede hacerlo, incluso puede decirle quien es usted en realidad. Harley sabe que es adoptado y también sabe que Maya Hansen era su madre y…hasta hoy, yo no supe quién era su padre pero, me alegro de que sea usted Señor Stark y de todos modos Harley siempre planeo buscarlos a ustedes para pedirles una explicación. Yo creo yo que si se la dice tal y como me la está diciendo a mí él también lo comprenderá y no les reclamará nada ya que todo lo hicieron por su bienestar-le sonrió apretando sus manos y con ojos brillosos-yo…jamás tuve la oportunidad de decirle a la señora Hansen lo agradecida que estoy de que haya puesto a Harley en mi vida, quise hacerlo pero ella jamás me contesto ninguno de mis mensajes y tiempo después desistí de hacerlo creyendo que Harley no le importaba pero ahora veo que siempre fue lo contrario…me siento mal de haber pensado erróneamente sobre ella y ahora no puedo disculparme-se echó a llorar y Tony le puso una mano en el hombro intentando animarle-

Al final parecía que no había ido tan mal la plática. Ahora solo faltaba Harley y saber cómo reaccionaría y también temía el que lo rechazara.


	5. Pepper

Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews: SPKBLUE, Raven Sakura ¡me animan a seguir lo mas pronto posible!

* * *

Después de que Helen se calmara y fuera a acostar a la pequeña Sharon Tony salió un momento y llamo a Pepper, sabía que no había sido la mejor manera de hacerle saber de Harley y tampoco la forma en que se había ido después de decirle pero en esos momentos lo más importante para él fue saber a Harley bien por lo que realmente no pensó todo lo que hizo y solo ocurrió. Ahora, con ya haber visto a Harley y haber hablado con Helen es que se decidió a marcarle, dándole así también tiempo a Pepper para pensar.

-¿Pepper?-la llamo cuando descolgaron, por un momento no se oyó nada-

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesto cortante-

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso ahora si planeas decirme que todo este tiempo me ocultaste que tenías un hijo con quien sabe quién?-le reclamo molesta-

-No exactamente, Pepper tienes que escucharme, todo esto, la forma en que te lo dije…realmente no fue la mejor opción y lo siento ¿ok? Pero enserio, linda tengo que explicarte cómo es que paso todo esto-casi le rogo, por un momento Pepper no dijo nada pero luego dio un largo suspiro-

-Que sea una buena explicación

-Supongo que todo lo que últimamente ha pasado está relacionado, estos días eh estado distante porque no tiene mucho que me entere de esto, de que yo tenía un hijo-comenzó-para empezar, la madre de Harley es Maya, sí ya sé que me dirás pero por favor, escúchame antes de que comiences a gritarme-le dijo rápidamente haciendo que del otro lado de la línea Pepper se quedara con una queja a medio decir-como te dije, hace poco me entere porque después del funeral de Maya investigue que había hecho todo este tiempo, quería saber el por qué la botánica que yo había conocido había terminado mezclándose con ese tipo y encontré otra cosa, SHIELD tenía fotos de ella meses después de esa fiesta donde aparecía con una gran panza de embarazada por lo que seguí sus pasos en ese tiempo en específico y fue así que encontré que había tenido un niño, que poco tiempo después de haberlo tenido lo había dado en adopción justo antes de unirse al Tanque de Ideas además de que no había un padre que la detuviese de hacerlo. Con base a los datos de la sangre del niño en sus registros médicos JARVIS hizo una prueba de ADN en la que salió positiva para conmigo además de que fue solo casualidad de que precisamente Harley fuera a quien me encontré y nos ayudó a JARVIS y a mí cuando todo el desastre del mandarín ocurrió-le conto-Maya lo mantuvo en secreto para que Gillian no pudiera usar a Harley en su contra, no me lo dijo a mí porque eh de suponer que era demasiado lista como para dejarlo a mi cargo. Pepp tú sabes mejor que nadie que en esos momentos no hubiera sido un buen padre…ni siquiera ahora creo estar listo para serlo pero lo intentaré y bueno, esta demás decir que Harley no sabe nada y…linda es ahora más que nunca que te necesito conmigo, sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo enfrentar esto solo ya que eres tú quien mejor me conoce y sabe que me aterra la idea de fallar como padre…así que….¿crees que pueda contar contigo?-la línea quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba y Tony estaba por colgar realmente decepcionado cuando Pepper al fin contesto-

-Tu sabes que sí, todo este tiempo eh estado contigo y esta no será la excepción pero necesito un día al menos para procesar todo y prepararme para esto, mañana por la noche llegaré a Tennessee y afrontaremos esto juntos Tony, allí estaré-le contesto con voz firme pero suave, en ese tono que le dejaba claro a Tony que no mentía y que además le había quitado un peso de encima-

-Te espero aquí Pepp…te amo linda, gracias

-Y yo te amo a ti-ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo y Tony pudo por lo menos esa noche, dormir más tranquilo sabiendo que la mujer que amaba lo apoyaba y Pepper dejando a un lado todas las ideas erróneas que se habían formado en su cabeza al principio y luego mirando cómo había en el piso desechas varias almohadas con las que había descargado la maraña de sentimientos confusos que -en palabras de ella- el idiota de Tony había dejado tras su dramática salida-JARVIS-llamo a la IA

-¿Sí señorita Potts?

-Necesito que todo lo que vaya a hacer antes de llegar a Tennessee con Tony lo mantengas en secreto ¿entendido?

-Como ordene señorita

-Bien, para empezar, necesito que me des la dirección de Maya Hansen y me digas si aún no han movido nada de allí

-Enseguida… de acuerdo a los registros el departamento de la señorita Hansen no ha sido desalojado y nadie ha pasado por allí desde antes de su muerte

-Perfecto, tengo que ver si no hay algo que Tony no halla descubierto aún y entender mejor esto- le dijo saliendo también de la mansión en su –muy al pesar de Tony- discreto auto común y corriente-

Manejo por hora y media para llegar al edificio donde en el último piso estaba el apartamento de Maya, tomo las llaves del apartamento de la oficina del portero cuando este salió y corrió hasta llegar. Abrió la puerta y pudo darse cuenta que la información que tenía JARVIS como siempre era correcta, sobre todos los muebles había una ligera capa de polvo y al pasar por la cocina pudo darse cuenta de que había fruta a medio descomponer y varios alimentos echados a perder. Paso por la sala buscando algo, un indicio o algo que le ayudase a comprenderlo todo mejor para en un futuro, no hacer suposiciones como las de hacia unas horas antes. Y las encontró en una pequeña caja fuerte en el fondo hueco del ropero de Maya, ¿Qué la llevo a buscar primero allí en su habitación? Nunca lo sabría pero daba gracias a su instinto que así había sido. Abrirla no fue problema alguno y curiosa reviso el contenido: había un cuaderno de apuntes bastante viejo donde al parecer estaban las primeras teorías y pruebas del proyecto extremis (que Maya había iniciado cuando aún estaba estudiando) pasando por varias fotos de ella y sus plantas, algunas de estas mostraban lo que antes era una maceta y donde solo quedaba una pequeña muestra de una mini explosión y detrás de estas algunas anotaciones y fórmulas que Pepper no entendió; pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue lo que había al fondo de la caja, estaba la invitación de aquella fiesta de fin de año, una prueba de embarazo positiva y al último un disquete con una foto pegada por las esquinas a este donde se mostraba a una Maya joven y algo más cachetona sonriendo a la cámara con un bebé casi recién nacido en brazos, este también veía hacia la cámara, tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules que miraban con curiosidad y una pequeña mata de cabello medio ondulado café claro, estaba chupándose el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda y con la otra mano sostenía un mechón de cabello de Maya, debajo de ellos escrito con plumín de aceite estaba escrito: "Para: Harley"

-Tal vez deba entregárselo así…oh podría verlo aunque…no Virginia, esto no es asunto tuyo allí claramente dice que lo debe ver el niño, no tú-peleo con la curiosidad y guardo de nuevo todo en la caja para luego salir del apartamento sin dejar rastro de su visita e ir directamente a la mansión a preparar su maleta para ella y Tony ya que de seguro pasarían una temporada en Tennessee-

La mañana la alcanzo más pronto de lo que su cansado cuerpo quería y casi a regañadientes se metió a bañar para despejarse y luego de desayunar bajo y metió las dos maletas a la cajuela de su coche, cerro la casa y le pidió a JARVIS que le mostrara la ruta más despejada para legar a Tennessee. Ya que ella no manejaba tan rápido como Tony le tomaría casi medio día llegar, lo que aunado a sus posibles paradas continúas a descansar casi le aseguraban que llegaría a la tarde noche como le había dicho a Tony. En el camino no dejaba de mirar a ratos la caja que traía en el asiento del copiloto preguntándose si estaba bien que le entregara el disquete a ese pequeño, regañándose luego de que si Maya quería que fuera para él era más que obvio que debía de entregárselo y también peleo varias veces con el impulso de ver ella misma que es lo que contenía. En una de sus últimas paradas antes de llegar se encontraba en un restaurant muy hogareño cuando en las noticias vio que salía un video de Tony llegando al hospital de Tennessee.

-Y así como lo escuchan, el multimillonario Tony Stark o Ironman fue visto ayer llegar al hospital general de Tennessee ¿habrá alguna razón para esto? Nuestros reporteros intentaron averiguarlo pero hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio ya que todos los intentos que han hecho por conseguir aunque sea un comentario del multimillonario han resultado en vano y nuestros intentos también por sacarles información a las autoridades del hospital demuestran que ni ellos mismos lo saben, lo que sí es que es más que seguro que visita a un paciente, la pregunta aquí es ¿a quién?...no lo sabemos pero no tenga duda de que esta reportera le tendrá la exclusiva antes que nadie

Decía la chica rubia que tenía la cara demasiado estirada por tantas cirugías que seguro se había y estaba haciendo, Pepper resoplo y termino de comer para luego pagar y reanudar su camino. Pensando en que si la prensa se enterara de la situación actual de su _casi _prometido no pararían de comérselo vivo y de inventarle quien sabe cuántos chismes más, cosas a las que Tony estaba más que acostumbrado pero de seguro el niño no, menos su familia adoptiva.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego al hotel que JARVIS le había indicado, el mismo donde Tony se hospedaba, y lo vio allí esperándola con un atisbo de sonrisa, se le veía algo cansado y con ojeras pero al menos parecía que la noche anterior había dormido un poco más que lo que acostumbraba, cayendo en cuenta de cómo luciría ella luego de tan largo viaje. Estaciono el coche y bajo mientras él se acercaba.

-Por poco y llamo a JARVIS para que te buscara-le dijo después de besarla-

-Solo pare a comer, pero tarde un poco más de lo que tenía planeado-le sonrió-¿sabías que la prensa no deja de preguntarse qué hacías en el hospital ayer?

-Ya, ni me lo digas que hoy tuve que entrar como fugitivo en el hospital-comento fastidiado haciéndola reír-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, tomando en cuenta que nos hemos quedado sin almohadas o cojines en la mansión y que vengo de un viaje de muchas horas-le contesto para luego ente los dos bajar las maletas y subir al cuarto que Tony estaba "pagando" por los días que estarían allí que aún no sabía cuántos serian-


	6. Harley y la confesión

Después de instalarse Pepper tomo un baño y acompaño a Tony con Helen, luego de las presentaciones fueron a cenar a un restaurant familiar de un conocido de Helen, allí casi durante toda la velada la pequeña Sharon no dejo de hacerle muchas preguntas a Pepper que la chica más que tranquila respondía con una sonrisa haciendo que Tony se diera cuenta de la buena mano para los niños que tenía su novia. Después de cenar regresaron al hotel acordando ir temprano con Harley haciéndole recordar a Pepper de la caja que había en su auto.

Cuando estuvieron ya solos y listos para dormir Pepper fue por la caja y la puso frente a Tony.

-¿Y esto que es?

-Ábrela-fue su única respuesta para luego sentarse a su lado-

Tony abrió la caja y miro todo con una curiosidad digna de un niño, pero cuando llego a la parte de la invitación, la prueba y por último el disquete su mirada se volvió ligeramente triste y melancólica.

-Míralo, se veía tan pequeño-menciono señalando al bebé Harley-y tiene los ojos de mi madre ¿te diste cuenta? Y supongo que el cabello de alguno de los padres de Maya-mencionó y Pepper se recargo en su hombro mirando nuevamente la foto-

-Se parece mucho a ella-menciono a lo que Tony rio un poco-

-Sí, tiene más parecido con ella que conmigo ¿pero sabes? En cuanto a carácter saco el mío ¿ya te dije que también es un niño genio como yo?-la volteo a ver sonriendo orgulloso y Pepper noto que lucía más radiante que nunca-

-No, pero siendo tu hijo es algo normal, ya que tú eres un genio y su madre era una gran e inteligente mujer…solo espero que no se te parezca en varias cosas y que haya salido más a Maya-bromeo un poco-

-¡Oye!-la miro con un puchero que la hizo reír más-me alegra tenerte conmigo Pepp-dejo la foto a un lado y la abrazo-

-Siempre que lo necesites Tony, siempre-le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esto eh?

-No preguntes-lo miro y le sonrió traviesa-solo confórmate con saber que lo encontré y que deberías de darle el disquete a Harley

-Lo sé, pero primero debo de decirle quien soy y para ser sinceros, me aterra la idea de que no le agrade en absoluto la verdad

-Amor, tranquilo ¿sí? Dudo mucho que eso pase, además por lo que JARVIS, Helen y Sharon me han dicho ustedes se llevan genial y además esta ese pequeño lazo que los une a ambos-le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un ligero beso en los labios-todo saldrá bien…. ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir?

-Cuando le den de alta en el hospital, su casa ya está bien para que regresen y eh mandado a que reparen la cochera-le informo-

-Bien, entonces será mejor descansar para mañana ir a verle, para ser sincera ya quiero conocerlo-se dieron un último beso y guardaron las cosas en la caja para luego al fin dormirse-

La mañana de Tennessee fue como tantas otras, llena de nieve pero siendo compensado con la luz solar a todo lo que da. Pepper bajo con Helen y Sharon mientras Tony tomaba un baño y se alistaba. Juntos fueron a desayunar y luego partieron todos al hospital en el auto de Pepper que era mucho más discreto que el de Tony y tenía espacio suficiente para todos. Tony y Pepper iban al frente y Helen con Sharon estaban atrás. Tardaron poco en llegar y lograron pasar por la puerta principal ya que los reporteros aun no llegaban o estaban dormidos en sus camionetas, además era fácil evitarlos ya que Tony y Pepper iban vestidos como civiles comunes: Pepper llevaba unos jeans negros con una blusa de cuello de tortuga blanca y una chamarra café encima además de botas cafés. Tony usaba unos jeans azules, tenis y una playera de mangas negra con una chamarra de mezclilla. Helen se quedó en recepción para arreglar lo de la alta de Harley y Sharon, Tony y Pepper fueron a la habitación de este con Sharon agarrada de la mano de ambos.

-¡Harley!-grito emocionada la pequeña saltando a la cama de su hermano, quien la recibió con una sonrisa-

-Hola Sharon ¿y mamá?-fijo su vista en la puerta donde vio a Tony y a quien reconoció como la famosa Pepper Potts, la novia de Tony-Hola-saludo a los adultos-

-¿Cómo te sientes enano?-entro Tony y le alboroto el cabello con una mano-

-Bien

-Hola Harley-le saludo algo tímido la mujer, este la miro y le sonrió algo nervioso-

-Hola

-¡Oh sí! Creo que ya la conoces pero ella es la fabulosa Pepper Potts-la presento Tony sonriendo-y Pepper…él es Harley-agrego-

-Eh oído mucho de ti-comenzó Pepper a lo que Harley volteo a ver a Tony-

-¿A si? Y… ¿eso es bueno o malo?

-Bueno, definitivamente bueno, a JARVIS le caes bien y a Tony…digamos que le importas mucho-le sonrió tranquila-

-Me alegro

-Sí, Ginny es genial Harley y me cuenta muchos cuentos y sabe muchas cosas ¡quiero ser como ella de grande!-le dijo emocionada Sharon-

-¿Ginny?-pregunto confundido-

-Mi nombre es Virginia y tu hermana ha decidido llamarme Ginny-se explicó ella-

-Ok, entonces ¿tú eres la novia de Tony no?

-Sí, lo soy

-Wow y ¿es verdad que también eres la CEO de Stark Industries?-Pepper lo miro y era como ver a Tony en su faceta de niño curioso-

-Sí, eso también

-Genial…

-Oye… ¡yo también estoy aquí!-Sharon hizo un puchero y le jalo los cachetes-

-Sha…Sharon suéltame-el niño quería quitar las manos de la menor pero mientras más la jalaba más le jalaba la cara-

-Sharon deja a tu hermano…-le dijo Tony-hablo enserio jovencita, lo vas a lastimar si sigues así-le tomo las manos y esta lo soltó aun haciendo berrinche-

-Pero es que no me ponía atención Tony, solo a Ginny ¡y eso que yo vine por él!-replico la niña-

-Tranquila Sharon, es solo que apenas lo conozco eso es todo-Pepper se sentó en la cama y puso a la niña en sus piernas- no es que no te pusiera atención-le sonrió y la niña volteo a ver a todos y luego mascullo un "está bien por hoy se la paso"-

Y mientras ellas se adentraban en una nueva platica sobre juegos y una promesa de jugar al salón de belleza tanto Tony como Harley no dejaban de pensar que estaban montando un perfecto cuadro familiar. Harley pensando en que así era como él se imaginaba a su familia desde pequeño: su madre y su hermana platicando y prometiendo jugar, su padre sonriendo divertido a lo que ellas decían mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano y él dándole ideas a su hermana y también haciendo planes con su padre. Por otro lado Tony pensaba en que así es como quería pasar el resto de los días, era perfecto: Él, Pepper y los niños, era lo que, hasta ahora sabía, había estado esperando y a sus ojos era lo más hermoso que podía esperar. Pepper lucia genial como madre y tanto Harley como Sharon encajaban perfectamente con ellos. Pero esa atmosfera de familia feliz se rompió regresándolos a la realidad cuando Helen junto a un doctor entraron a la habitación.

-¡Mamá!-Harley le sonrió y Helen fue hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente-

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

-Mucho mejor ¿ya me puedo ir?

-Por haberte portado bien y descansar como te dijimos sí, se supone que mañana te dábamos de alta pero ya hoy puedes retirarte-le informo el medico que ya rondaba los 50-solo trata de no jugar de nuevo al químico ¿entendido chico?

-No se preocupe yo lo vigilare

-Seguro que no, sin supervisión claro

Respondieron al mismo tiempo Tony y Helen, el médico se les quedo observando y luego salió mientras que Harley veía alternativamente a estos.

-Sera mejor dejarte para que te cambies, te trajimos tu ropa-rompió el silencio Pepper pasándole una mochila-¿Puedes tu solo o que se quede Helen a ayudarte?

-Puedo yo solo, gracias-le respondió Harley poniendo su atención en ella-

-De acuerdo, entonces será mejor salir-les dijo a los otros dos mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta con Sharon en brazos que comenzaba a adormilarse un poco-

-Te esperamos afuera enano

Y ambos siguieron a Pepper, ya afuera Sharon y Pepper se perdieron camino a la cafetería y Tony y Helen se quedaron esperando al niño.

-¿Cuándo…Cuándo se lo piensa decir?-comenzó ella viéndolo de reojo-

-Pensaba decírselo hoy, Pepper encontró algo que le dejo Maya a Harley y esperaba decírselo para luego entregárselo-le comento mirando la puerta-¿acaso ya se arrepintió de esto?-cuestiono volteando a verla más serio que nunca-

-No, es solo que…temo perderlo, eso es todo-confeso, pero no le dijo que fue por verles a los cuatro antes de entrar-

-Helen usted no lo va a perder, para bien o para mal ni Maya ni yo estuvimos con el todos estos años y es usted a quien considera su familia, es usted quien lo ha cuidado y por si no lo recuerda existe una frase que dice "padres no son quienes engendran sino los que crían" y en ese sentido usted tiene mucho más peso que el que yo podría sobre él-le dijo tomándole de las manos-no tiene que temer el perderlo, lo único que quiero como ya se lo he dicho es pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo y llegar a ganarme su cariño, nada más

-Lo sé, es solo que…aun así me aterra la idea de que decida irse y jamás volver

-Tranquilícese Helen, que eso no va a pasar-le dijo Tony con una sonrisa para luego soltarle justo cuando Harley salía ya cambiado con unos jeans azules claro, una playera blanca con rojo y una chamarra guinda encima además de sus converse-

-¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro enano, solo que vamos por Pepper y tu hermana-Helen le quito la mochila y Tony le tomo del hombro-

A medio camino para la cafetería se encontraron con Pepper caminando apurada con Sharon en brazos mirando a todos lados.

-Linda ¿Qué sucede?-Tony le tomo de un brazo con su mano libre-

-Los reporteros, están dentro del hospital y te están buscando, a mí por poco me ven pero gracias a Sharon pude salir sin levantar sospecha alguna-les dijo rápidamente-debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible pero están en todas las entradas y salidas-informo-

-¿En la de emergencias están?

-Creo que no, pero aun así no creo que pasemos desapercibidos ¿o sí?

-De hecho creo que si

-¿Y cómo planeas que será eso?

-Helen, cambia de suéter con Pepper, Sharon linda quédate con tu hermano y no lo sueltes ok y tu Harley, no te separes de mi ¿vale?

Les dijo a todos y cuando estas se hubieron cambiado Tony le puso su gorra a Pepper y él se puso el gorro que originalmente era para Harley, tomo de la mano a Harley y luego le dijo a Helen y Pepper que fingieran que Pepper era la enferma y le estaba ayudando a caminar, así saldrían en dos grupos, el con los niños y ellas dos aparte. Fueron a la sala de emergencias donde Tony salió de la mano de Harley y Sharon y unos minutos después Pepper con Helen. Al pasar al lado de unos reporteros estos ni les prestaron atención ya que solo eran un hombre con dos niños y dos mujeres tal vez primas o amigas, una de ellas enferma.

-Bien, ahora antes de que alguien más venga y nos descubra será mejor subirnos-los apuro Tony-

Tony y Pepper iban al frente y los Kenneth atrás, una vez se subieron todos Tony arranco el auto y salieron rápido de allí. Pasaron al hotel por sus cosas y luego partieron a la casa de los Kenneth, donde pudieron ver, estaban arreglando la cochera. Bajaron y entraron, Harley y Sharon fueron a sus cuartos y los adultos fueron por una taza de café a la cocina.

-Al menos salimos sin contratiempo alguno, hubiera sido muy molesto tratar con los reporteros-menciono Pepper-

-La verdad es que sí, ni mis niños ni yo estamos acostumbrados a ellos pero por las caras que tienen ustedes eh de suponer que no es nada agradable

-No lo es en absoluto ¿verdad Tony?... ¿Tony?-le tomo del hombro y lo sacudió suavemente, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos-

-¿Eh?

-Te decíamos que los periodistas son molestos-le dijo con cara preocupada-¿todo bien?

-Eh…sí claro, es solo que… ¿Dónde está el disquete Pepp?

-En la caja dentro de tu maleta ¿Por qué?

-Lo hare, justo ahora subiré y le diré ya que sé que si sigo aplazando esto moriré de los nervios

-Seguro…solo cálmate ¿quieres? Parece que tuvieras otro de tus ataques de ansiedad y siendo honestos así no creo que funcione esto-lo tomo de la cara con ambas manos-Así que primero respira y serénate amor, todo estará bien ¿ok?-le dio un ligero beso y le sonrió-

-Ok…gracias ya, estoy bien

Le dio un beso algo más largo y fue a por el disquete para luego ir a la habitación de Harley dejando en la cocina a Pepper con una un tanto nerviosa Helen. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco tres veces y luego entro, Harley estaba en el pequeño escritorio de su cuarto anotando algo en un cuaderno.

-¿Qué haces enano?-entro y se asomó por encima de la cabeza del niño-

-Escribo las cantidades de cada sustancia que use y hago anotaciones de lo que pudo haber salido tan mal para que explotasen-le contesto mientras anotaba más y más datos-

-Ya…tu error está aquí-le señalo una parte del comienzo-no puedes usar tanto zinc con esta cantidad de ácido, desde allí está mal…es normal que al excederte un poco con el silicio este se incendiara y explotara, tal vez deberías de cambiar de sustancia-le comento en el mismo tono que recordaba usaba Howard con él cuando le ayudaba en sus proyectos…las veces que lo hacía por gusto claro-

-Sí claro, no sé cómo pude pasarlo por alto-concordó el niño luego de hacer algunos cálculos- gracias Tony-le sonrió y noto como el otro estaba serio-¿pasa algo?

-No…bueno, sí pero, no estoy seguro de cómo empezar-le dijo mirándolo, el otro dejo la pluma con la que escribía y volteo a verle-

-Pues, por el comienzo o por la parte más fácil de explicar-le intento ayudar-¿Qué sucede?

-Harley tú ¿sabes que eres adoptado no?

-Sí-le miro extrañado y por alguna desconocida razón comenzó a ponerse nervioso-

-Y Helen me dijo que sabias que Maya Hansen es…era, tu madre-continuo y el niño asintió-bueno pues…yo la conocía y creo que debo de decirte que…

-¿Sabes quién es mi padre?-le interrumpió emocionado y muy nervioso, algo le decía que el genio no solo lo sabía pero no quería hacerse ilusiones-

-Sí, Harley tu padre…-lo miro directo a los ojos, Harley estaba observándolo con total atención y sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con nervios y emoción mezcladas. Bajo la mirada, suspiro y luego de tomar valor volteo a verle y hablo-Harley tu padre…tu padre soy yo-soltó-

PoV Tony

Lo mire fijamente y le solté la verdad, listo ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Temblaba y sudaba frío mientras le miraba, Harley no me decía nada solo estaba allí frente a mi mirándome shockeado poco me falto para comenzar a tamborilear los dedos ansiosamente pero controle ese impulso y espere lo más paciente que pude a que me dijera algo.

-¿Harley?-lo llame cuando ya no pude más, el parpadeo y me miro sin saber que decirme hasta que al fin hablo, claro que para ese momento estaba más que nervioso-

Fin PoV Tony

PoV Harley

Me lo dijo y no reaccione, un sinfín de cosas pasaron por mi mente y un sinfín de razones por las que apenas me lo decía pasaron igual, aunque ahora ya no las recuerdo y solo un hecho ocupaba mis pensamientos -TONY STARK ES MI PADRE- es, imposible, increíble y cualquier palabra que se le parezca. Simplemente no puedo asimilarlo, yo el cerebrito pobre de Harley Kenneth-antes Hansen- ¿hijo del multimillonario, playboy, filántropo y genio Tony Stark?

-¿Harley?-me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos, parpadeo y lo miro, se ve nervioso y tal pareciera que esta por darle algo-

-Eres…mi padre-digo lento, saboreando que al fin tenga a alguien para darle ese título, luego lentamente sonrió y lo veo-¡Eres mi padre!-exploto de emoción y me lanzo a abrazarle, ahora mismo no pienso si va a quitarme o alejarme de él-

-Sí…lo soy-le oigo decirme y me abraza contra si para luego levantarse y dar una, dos, tres vueltas conmigo mientras ambos reíamos-

Fin PoV Harley

Tony se detuvo y lo bajo, sentándose ambos en la cama con una sonrisa casi idéntica en sus rostros.

-Seguro hay cosas que quieres saber y bueno, intentare contestar todo-le dijo Tony tomándole del hombro como hacia rato-

-Seguro que sí, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber antes que nada ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-Harley volteo a verla y su sonrisa comenzó a decaer-no te preocupe antes, no te intereso ¿o que fue lo que paso?

-No Harley, no pienses en que no me interesas-comenzó Tony algo alarmado-no es cosa de que no me interesara ni nada parecido, hace apenas poco tiempo que me entere se esto, de que tú y yo estamos conectados-ambos rieron por recordar el chantaje de Harley meses atrás-

-¿Cuándo?

-Fue luego del funeral de tu madre, el día en que atacaron mi mansión ella fue a verme para hablar conmigo y yo le pregunte asustado que si no había en su coche un niño de doce años al que en mi vida había visto y ella me dijo que tenía trece, pero luego me dijo que solo era una broma y la conversación se me olvido completamente hasta después-le explico-por curiosidad quise saber que había sido de ella y encontré que, de hecho, te había tenido a ti-le sonrió-pero que te había dado en adopción al poco tiempo, justo antes de trabajar para el Tanque de Ideas y también que no había información de quién era tu padre por lo que le dije a JARVIS que hiciera un examen de ADN con tus registros y los míos…y sorpresa, resultaron positivos-termino de explicar-

-Y ¿Por qué me abandono? ¿Acaso no me quería?-le cuestiono el niño con mirada triste-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no Harley!-le dijo haciendo que lo viera-tu madre estoy seguro que te amaba y solo buscaba lo mejor para ti, si te alejo de ella fue por tu seguridad

-¿Mi seguridad?

-Sí, es muy probable que ella no confiase nunca en Gillian y que decidiera alejarte de ella para que no corrieras peligro o fueras usado en su contra poniéndote en riesgo por mano de él-le abrazo por los hombros-lo que me recuerda que-saco el disquete de su bolsa-ella te dejo esto-se lo entrego y el niño miro curioso la fotografía-

-Estos…estos somos mi mamá y yo ¿verdad?-los señalo-

-Así es, esos son Maya y tú cuando tenías como un mes de nacido-le dijo Tony mirando de nuevo la foto-y ¿puedes notar lo feliz que se ve tu madre en ella?

-Sonríe mucho y era muy linda-le dijo y como aquella vez que la vio en la televisión unas lágrimas se le escaparon sin que lo pudiera evitar. Tony le abrazo-

-Te pareces mucho a ella-comento Tony-

-Sí, lo noto pero ¿de dónde saque yo el cabello claro y los ojos azules?

-Oh bueno, el cabello supongo que del lado de tu madre y los ojos…sacaste los ojos de mi madre María Stark, tu abuela-le dijo sonriendo-

-Entonces tu…¿te pareces mas a mi…a mi…abuelo?

-Pues sí, todos me decían de chico que era más como mi padre que como mi madre…es natural que te parezcas más a uno de nosotros que a los dos por igual

-Genial…entonces ¿debo verlo no?

-Supongo que si ¿quieres que te deje solo?

-No, quédate tal vez también diga algo para ti-el niño fue a su computadora y puso el disquete luego de guardar la foto-

Cuando la pantalla mostro la imagen se veía que era una grabación casera que Maya había hecho el mismo día que tomo la foto pues traía la misma ropa y de fondo podía escucharse un bebé balbucear y jugar con una sonaja.

-Hola Harley, si ves esto significa que mi plan funciono y estas a salvo-comenzaba-la verdad no sé a qué edad lo ves y tampoco bajo qué circunstancias pero, espero que sea cual sea tu edad puedas comprender esto-se notaba nerviosa y su tono de voz era ligeramente tenso y triste-sé que, tal vez me odies por lo que te hare…o hice, pero este video es para que sepas que no fue por que no te quisiera ni porque no te pudiera dar todo lo que necesitas. Esta decisión la eh tomado por tu propio bien, veras, desde antes de graduarme eh estado trabajando en un proyecto para ayudar a las personas a recuperar los miembros que por distintas circunstancias han perdido hackeando el sistema operativo del ser humano, pero para esto necesito fondos de los cuales no dispongo y la única persona que está interesada en ayudarme es…peligroso, no confió en él ni un poco y sé que él no dudará en dañarte o utilizarte para chantajearme o amenazarme si se llega a dar el caso…yo no quiero esto para ti, no quiero que corras peligro y es por eso que tomo esta decisión ya que tu seguridad y bienestar es mucho más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa y, si esa seguridad es teniéndote lejos pero a salvo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-Maya parpadeaba mucho intentando no llorar-sé que en este momento eres muy pequeño para entenderlo pero espero que cuando veas este video lo comprendas, Harley yo te amo hijo pero a mi lado correrías mucho peligro y, si te preguntas por qué no te dejo con tu padre es que él ni siquiera sabe que existes, no le dije nada porque con él estarías casi en igual peligro y…por ahora no es el mejor candidato a cuidar de ti…si aún no sabes quién es al momento de ver esto te lo diré, Harley tu padre es Anthony Stark-lo dijo seria-eh de ser sincera, solo una vez eh hablado con él y fue justo la noche en que tu comenzaste a existir y si para ese momento aún no ha cambiado podrás darte cuenta del porque no te deje a su cargo. Pero independientemente de eso estoy casi segura de que si supiera que existes y luego de reaccionar del shock que le causaría, estaría feliz de saber que te tiene y…Tony si estás viendo esto con Harley solo te digo, cuídalo, protégele y quiere tanto como yo, es probable que para cuando vean esto yo ya no este con vida y me haya perdido la oportunidad de estar con Harley pero tú no, cuida a nuestro hijo Tony y quiérelo mucho es lo único que le dejaremos al mundo, es nuestro legado y más te vale educarlo ¿ok?-en esos momentos Maya se limpiaba varias lágrimas y el bebé había comenzado a llorar por lo que fue por él y regreso rente a la cámara, Harley le tomaba un mechón de cabello mientras tomaba un biberón que Maya le había dado-Harley tu eres seguramente nuestro mayor logro y ahora también mi mayor secreto, te amo hijo y espero que jamás lo olvides-miro a la cámara y luego al bebé en sus brazos-espero me perdonen ambos por ocultar la verdad-beso la frente del bebé y luego apago la cámara, la grabación termino-

-Mamá

-Maya

Ambos genios miraron la pantalla en negro del computador, pero Harley pronto rompió en llanto y Tony le abrazo para confortarlo aunque el mismo estaba afectado por lo que había visto, aunque con un solo pensamiento dándole vueltas "Así lo haré Maya, no le pienso dejar solo".

* * *

Eh tardado mas días que en las anteriores actualizaciones y lo siento, a pesar de que me dije que este fic no seria como mis demás historias, pero eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela confirmando que pase las materias y yendo a inscribirme a la uni...entonces se imaginaran...en fin, de nuevo gracias a Raven Sakura por sus comentarios ya que fue la única en dejarme review el cap anterior ¡gracias!.


	7. La solución

Cuando Harley logro calmarse guardo el disquete junto a la foto y volteo a ver a Tony, este le sonrió ligeramente y le tomo del hombro.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que…solo…

-Ya sé, no digas nada enano-con el pulgar derecho le limpio una lagrima rebelde que soltó-a mí también me emocionó verlo, te entiendo-le dijo-

-Sí, pero creo que es mucho para un día, yo…

-Déjame adivinar ¿quieres estar un rato a solas?

Harley solo asintió y Tony salió de la habitación luego de revolverle el cabello de nuevo, bajo a la cocina donde estaban esperándole Pepper y Helen preparando la cena. Pero en cuanto entro Pepper fue a su encuentro.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Salió todo bien?-le tomo de la cara con ambas manos mirándole un poco preocupada-

-Sí, de hecho tomó bien la noticia y vimos el video que le dejo Maya explicándole todo y…-dejo de hablar y la vio directo a los ojos-

-Tony-Pepper le abrazo y el hundió la cara en la mata de cabello pelirrojo de ella-¿Qué paso?

-Ella me lo encargo…dijo que si yo estaba viendo el video con Harley que le cuidara, lo educara y lo quisiera tanto como ella y otras cosas más, pero en resumen me lo encargo-dijo en voz baja aun sin levantar la cara-

-Ya veo…entonces fue bueno que estuvieras allí cuando lo vio-le apretó más contra ella-

Duraron así unos minutos más, Helen había salido de la cocina en cuanto Pepper abrazo a Tony así que estaban solos en la habitación, se separaron y Pepper le sonrió a Tony mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano, Tony le sonrió y atrapo la mano que tenía en la cara, le dio un beso en el dorso y luego la beso en los labios por un rato, hasta que el aire les hizo falta a ambos.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?-le pregunto ella-

-Convivir lo más posible con él-le respondió-

-Eso lo sé pero… No podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí Tony

-Lo sé, tenemos que regresar a Nueva York-desvió la mirada y luego volteo a verla serio-tú tienes que dirigir nuestra empresa y yo…yo tengo que revisar la reconstrucción de la torre Avengers, reparar a Tonto y terminar varios proyectos pero, por ahora creo que todo eso puede esperar hasta que encuentre una solución final para todos-le beso la frente-

-Está bien, entonces aquí estaremos-le sonrió apenas-

Y dicho y hecho, tanto Pepper como Tony se quedaron en Tennessee por casi tres semanas. Harley, Helen y Sharon volvieron a su rutina casi normalmente, con la pequeña diferencia de que era Pepper quien iba por Sharon a la escuela y Tony iba por Harley, dejando así que Helen trabajara ininterrumpidamente con la seguridad de que sus hijos estaban bien cuidados y que al regresar no tendría que preparar la cena más dormida que despierta. Esos días fueron perfectos para que tanto padre como hijo se conociesen más y fortalecieran ese lazo que los unía. Por otro lado Pepper al parecer hacia casi lo mismo con Sharon, de la cual luego de unos días supieron que, como Tony pensaba, no era hija biológica de Helen, sino más bien su sobrina: esta era hija de su hermano Nathaniel, que había muerto en un accidente en la carretera congelada con su cuñada Irene. La pequeña Sharon no tenía ni un año cuando quedo al cuidado de su tía, que se convirtió en su tutora legal y poco después en su madre adoptiva, cabía destacar que la pequeña al igual que Harley sabía la verdad, pero aun así ella le decía mamá a Helen.

La vida que Pepper y Tony vivían en Tennessee era apacible, tranquila y bastante despreocupada, sin empresas que atender, sin ciudad que proteger y sin ningún tipo de obligaciones más allá de cuidar de los pequeños Kenneth. Pero como bien había dicho Pepper, no podían quedarse así para siempre y tal como lo dijo Tony eso solo era mientras resolvía que hacer. Lo pensó mucho y creo varios escenarios para lo que les esperaba, le llevo dos días sin dormir encontrar la solución a la situación y justo un viernes se los dijo en la cena.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada papá?-le pregunto Harley, que ya se había acostumbrado a decirle así-

-Seguro, toma…solo que no les pongas tanto vas a hacer que me de diabetes con solo mirar tu plato Harley-le dijo al mirar como el niño vertía una gran cantidad del dulce en sus hot cakes-

-No es para tanto, además de que el dulce es bueno para mantenerme despierto-le argumento-

-Si claro-le soltó este haciendo reír a las otras tres-bueno, cambiando de tema-atrajo la atención de todos-ya tengo la solución-sonrió-

-¿Qué solución?-interrogo Helen-

-A lo que haremos para que yo no me separe del enano y ustedes de él tampoco-respondió-lo estuve pensando por varios días y esta es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido-comenzó- Helen tú me comentaste que antes de trabajar habías estudiado administración ¿no es verdad?

-Sí

-Bien, ¿Qué te parecería trabajar en Industrias Stark como la asistente de Pepper?-ambas mujeres le vieron sorprendidas-después de todo luego de que Natasha trabajara con nosotros no contrataste a nadie para que te ayudara ¿no cielo?

-Pues sí, después de que Natasha trabajara con nosotros y la expo literalmente estallara no se me ocurrió volver a contratar a nadie…pero vaya falta que me hace-agrego-

-Bien ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trabajo Helen? Así podrán ir los tres con nosotros a New York, tu trabajaras el mismo tiempo que Pepper y así no se estresa sola y yo me encargo de mis asuntos con lo de mi torre y otros proyectos e inscribimos a los enanos-Sharon lo vio ceñuda-perdón, al enano y a Sharon-la niña le sonrió-a una escuela que no esté ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de ambos, lo que me recuerda que Harley y yo ya habíamos hablado del instituto St James, el mismo del que le platique Helen, tiene la opción del internado pero al estar tan cerca de la mansión (donde cabe aclarar será a donde nos mudaríamos) Harley bien podría ir y venir todos los días…así que ¿Qué dicen?-termino de explicar mirándoles a todos-

-¿Que qué digo?...Tony, lo tienes ya todo planeado y…bueno, no es mala idea-tanteo Pepper volteando hacia Helen-aunque claro que, la decisión la tienes tú Helen-le aseguró-

-No pues, yo…yo creo que, es increíble lo que me dicen y…claro que acepto pero, con una condición-les explico-quiero ser yo quien cubra los gastos de Sharon, me parece que es mucho encaje el que vallan a recibirnos en su casa y bueno no quisiera ser una mantenida-acepto avergonzada-

-Pero mamá, no seriamos unos mantenidos-le aclaro Harley-

-Harley tú no lo ves así porque es tu padre, pero en esa situación Sharon y yo

-No mamá, Sharon es mi hermana y tu mi mamá, adoptiva o no eres la única madre que me queda* y en esta situación tú trabajarías para las empresas Stark, no para mi papá, aunque él tiene la gran mayoría de las acciones de la empresa también está la junta directiva y los otros accionistas… ¡y tú lo haces sonar como si fueras a ser su sirvienta!-se escandalizó-además la mansión Stark es enorme, ni aunque todo Tennessee se fuera para allá la llenarían-explico-

-De acuerdo, está bien Harley, pero baja la rodilla de la mesa cariño-le dijo Pepper-

-Oh claro, lo siento… ¿pero entonces que dices mamá?

-Heleen los miro a todos unos segundos muy seria, para luego con una sonrisa preguntar-¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

-¡Esas la actitud!-celebraron Tony y Harley al mismo tiempo-

-Mañana empacamos todo y nos vamos, llegaríamos el domingo en la tarde, descansamos, medio acomodamos las cosas en sus habitaciones y el lunes o el martes comenzamos nuestra nueva vida-le explico Tony sonriente-

-Pero ¿y la escuela de los niños y mi trabajo? Yo tengo que avisar y…

-Eso ya está hecho, hoy fue el último día de los niños en las escuelas y avise en tu trabajo que ahora trabajarías para nuestra empresa…ya está todo arreglado-le dijo Pepper sonriendo-

-No puedo creerlo pero ¿Cómo sabían que accedería?-les miro asombrada-

-Bueno, tenemos nuestros métodos de convencimiento ¿no hijo?

-Seguro que sí-le sonrió a Helen-

-Pequeño niño conspirador-rio Helen-

-Solo lo necesario mamá, solo lo necesario

* * *

*Aclaración: Harley solo ve como figuras maternas a Maya y a Helen, para quienes se pregunten ve a Pepper mas como una tía que como su "madrastra" aunque sepa que la relación entre ella y su papá es más seria que nada.

¡Hola! de nuevo otro cap ¿que les esperara en New York? ¡el próximo capitulo lo dirá! n_n

Ahora, de nuevo agradecimientos a Raven Sakura que sigue capitulo a capitulo mi fic ¡de veras muchas gracias tus reviews son geniales y me suben el ánimo! y a , Guest y SelenitaLunar por sus comentarios n.n

¿reviews?


	8. Nueva Vida Parte 1

Al día siguiente como dijo Tony, empacaron todas las cosas que necesitaban (solo ropa y pequeñas cosas personales incluyendo a Torpe) y partieron en los dos autos. Tony y Harley en uno y Helen, Pepper y Sharon en otro. Llegaron al anochecer a la ciudad y cuando los Kenneth vieron en que casa vivirían no podían estar más que asombrados.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Stark-dijeron Tony y Pepper al mismo tiempo cuando se estacionaron y bajaron-

-¡Eh Jefe!-oyeron que les gritaron desde la entrada-

-¡Tony! ¡Pepper!-oyeron otra-

-¡Rhodey! ¡Happy!-ambos fueron al encuentro con sus amigos, alegres de ver que Happy ya estaba completamente recuperado y trabajando normalmente-

-¿Dónde se habían metido? Oigan la próxima vez avisen antes de desaparecer así-los regaño alegre el moreno-

-Sí, es que bueno…había un pequeño asunto que arreglar-les sonrió Tony haciendo señas para que Harley y los demás se acercaran-

-Hola-saludo el niño-

-Hola-respondieron los otros dos mirando extrañados a los otros tres-

-Chicos, él es mi hijo Harley, Harley ya te había hablado de Rhodey y Happy-los presento-

-¿Tu qué?-reacciono el moreno, Happy simplemente veía fijamente al niño-

-Mi hijo-sonrió-es una larga historia la que debo contarles y por si acaso no empiecen con sus regaños… ¿nos ayudan a bajar las cosas y llevarlas dentro? ¡Oh! Y ella es Helen, la madre adoptiva del enano y ella es Sharon, su hija-termino de presentar mientras él y Harley iban al auto a bajar las cosas de ambos-

-Hola-les saludo nerviosa-

-Hola-le saludo Rhodey-¿con que ayudo Pepper?-se fueron al auto de esta abajar y bajar las maletas con la ropa y algunas cajas-

-Hola, disculpe pero es que esto es un shock para nosotros-le saludo y dijo Happy-

-Lo sé, lo entiendo también-le sonrió y como colegial Happy sonrió y se sonrojo un poco-Soy Helen, Helen Kenneth-le tendió la mano-

-Harold Hogan…pero todos me dicen Happy-se presentó también estrechándole su mano-

-¡Eh ustedes! Deja de romancear Happy, y ayúdanos-les comento Tony pasando a un lado cargando sus maletas de él y Harley mientras el niño le seguía cargando a Torpe-

-Yo soy Sharon y han estado ignorándome todo el rato-les dijo la niña ceñuda-Iré a ayudar a Ginny mami, hola señor Happy-les dijo y corrió hasta Pepper, que bajaba una maletita rosa de Sharon-

-Así que… ¿viuda?-le pregunto cuando fueron por las demás cajas pesadas-

-No, de hecho dejada-le dijo con media sonrisa-

-Lo siento, debe de ser un tema delicado y yo aquí de metiche-se disculpó cabizbajo-

-No se disculpe señor Hogan, no es el primero ni el ultimo que me ha preguntado eso-rio ella-¿y podríamos tratarnos de tú? Tanta formalidad no es mi estilo

-Seguro…Helen

Entre todos metieron el resto de las cosas y los acomodaron en las habitaciones esa misma noche gracias a la ayuda extra de Rhodey y Happy. Ambos como tenían habitaciones allí se quedaron, eran las diez y media cuando al fin se sentaron a cenar. Tony en la cabecera, a su izquierda Harley y a su derecha Pepper, al lado de ella estaban Sharon y Rhodey, a lado de Harley Helen y Happy, estos últimos muy entretenidos platicando.

-Bien Tony, ahora dime ¿Qué significa todo esto y porque no nos lo habías dicho antes?

-Bien, ninguno de los aquí presentes lo sabíamos hasta hace poco, de hecho me da flojera contar toda la historia otra vez así que…Pepp amor, ¿se lo cuentas tú?

-¡Yo se lo explico al señor Rhodey!-salto emocionada Sharon y riendo el moreno volteo a verla-

-Bueno señorita Sharon, ¿me podría contar como paso todo?-bien, al parecer al igual que Pepper a Rhodey también se le daban los niños-

-Seguro, mire todo comenzó con la caída de Tony

-¿Caída?

-Sí ¡cuando ese tipo rubio estallo su mansión! Callo cerca y se quedó en la cochera…

Le contaba Sharon emocionada, los demás solo la veían sonrientes pues se le veía muy entretenida. Rhodey la escucho atentamente y le agradeció cuando termino, ya que a pesar de que la niña omitió uno que otro dato la historia contada era tal y como había pasado.

Cuando termino la cena todos se fueron a descansar pues era algo tarde y a la mañana siguiente tanto Tony como Pepper, Rhodey y Happy volvían a sus labores ahora con Helen incluida como asistente de Pepper. También era el primer día de clases de Sharon y Harley, el cual estaba más que nervioso pues también habían cambiado todos sus documentos y su nombre ahora era Harley Anthony Stark, el hijo de Tony Stark. Al principio fue difícil para su madre que el decidiera usar el apellido Stark, pero luego de una extensa platica entre él, Tony y Helen esta accedió a darle la custodia de Harley a Tony, pues el chico le juraba y perjuraba que solo era su nombre, que ella seguiría siendo su mamá sin importar que; aunque igual él sorprendió a todos pidiéndole a su papá que le agregara un segundo nombre, pues el de Harley lo había escogido su madre y Tony más que feliz le había puesto Anthony igual que a él se lo había puesto su abuelo, por lo que no solo empezaba una nueva vida sino que también todo el mundo se enteraría que él existía…que el hijo de Ironman existía.


	9. Nueva Vida Parte 2

A la mañana siguiente Jarvis levanto a todos temprano, Tony y los demás que estaban más que acostumbrados a la IA siguieron su rutina normal, pero los nuevos miembros de la familia no y tanto Sharon como Helen pegaron un gritito cuando este las despertó. Harley por otro lado estaba fascinado con ser despertado por el famoso Jarvis, uno de los mayores y mejores inventos de su padre.

-Joven Harley su madre dice que baje a desayunar, que termina de alistarse después-le dijo cuando este salía del baño secándose el cabello y a medio arreglar-

-Sí claro, gracias Jarvis

-Para servirle señor

El niño bajo casi brincando al comedor. Al llegar noto a su hermana dormitando en su lugar, Rhodey no estaba, su mamá platicaba con Happy y Tony estaba terminando de ajustarse los puños de la camisa mientras Pepper le acomodaba la corbata.

-Buenos días-saludo en general-

-Buenos días enano-le contestó Tony-

-Buenos días cariño-le dijo Helen-

-Buenos días-le dijeron los demás-

Todos se sentaron a desayunar y terminando tanto Helen como Happy y Pepper se despidieron y se fueron a la empresa. Tony se quedó con los niños y espero a que se terminaran de arreglar. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se fueron en el auto de Tony a la escuela. Primero pasarían a dejar a Harley y fue cuando el niño bajo del auto y miro el edificio donde tomaría las primeras clases que le entró el pánico.

-¿Y no podríamos volver otro día?

-No enano

-¿Seguro?

-Sí

-¿Y si me pones un tutor particular o algo así?

-No lo creo

-¿Y si me enseñas tú?

-No tengo tiempo

-Mentiroso

-¡Harley!-le regaño un poco exasperado, el niño no dejaba de temblar y estaba tan pálido como el papel-

-¡Padre!-le contesto este en el mismo tono-

-¿Señor Stark?-llamo su atención un joven, por su aspecto parecía ser el profesor-

-Exactamente, buenos días

-Buenos días-le contesto este mirándolo entre asombrado y extrañado-me dijeron que vendría hoy pero no me especificaron para qué-les dijo, Tony sabía que era obvio que mentía y que lo único que el chico buscaba era saber si los rumores y lo que le habían dicho era verdad-

-Pues tengo entendido que sus superiores le informarían de todo, pero ya que lo dice, estoy aquí porque quise acompañar en su primer día a mi hijo-le contesto señalando al niño-

-Harley Stark, gusto en conocerlo-le dijo este intentando imitar a su papá en su forma de presentarse tendiéndole la mano al joven-

-John Trevor, igualmente. Seré tu profesor de Cálculo Avanzado y Principios Mecánicos joven Stark-le contesto este extasiado-Si no es algo imprudente de mi parte ¿por qué no se conoce que usted tiene un hijo, señor Stark?

-Su seguridad es lo primordial para mí, si alguien hubiese sabido anteriormente que Harley existía posiblemente hubiese resultado herido o algo peor… tu comprendes, siendo yo Ironman-le contesto vago Tony-

-Si, por supuesto que sí

-¿No llegamos ya tarde para la clase?-pregunto de repente Harley mirando a Tony-

-Es verdad, vamos pronto-le dijo John-síganme por favor, será en este edificio donde tomes las clases que tengas antes del almuerzo después de este será en el edificio de enfrente, si tienes alguna duda o problema comunícamelo a mí-continuo el guiándolos por entre los pasillos-

-Seguro que sí-le contesto este mirando a todos lados aun nervioso-

-Bien llegamos, este es el aula de la clase-le dijo este parándose a lado de la puerta-¿vamos?

-Sí claro, nos vemos a la salida papá-le dijo casi mecánicamente este volteando a ver a Tony-

-Seguro que sí enano, estaré en la entrada-le revolvió el cabello y como vio que este todavía temblaba ligeramente se agacho y lo abrazo, John se volteó para darles algo de privacidad-Hey tranquilo hijo, eres un Stark seguro que harás amigos y sorprenderás a todos con tu conocimiento. No hay por qué estar nervioso ¿ok?

-¿Tú crees? No suelo ser muy sociable y las últimas veces no me fue muy bien

-Seguro que si ¿y te digo por qué?

-¿Por ser un Stark?

-No…porque eres simplemente Harley, solo actúa como siempre y seguro que encuentras amigos como los míos. Aunque no creo que sean más geniales que Rhodey y Happy pero, no serán tan malos-le sonrió y este le dio una pequeña sonrisa-animo hijo, todo saldrá bien…y ya si no sucede así y quieren tratarte mal…podrías recordarles que posiblemente tu dispongas de un traje como el de tu padre

-Pero eso no es verdad

-Si pero ellos no lo saben-le guiño el ojo y luego de otro abrazo al fin lo solto-Suerte

Tony se quedó en el pasillo y Harley siguió a su profesor dentro del salón. Luego este salió de la escuela y fue a su auto donde Sharon estaba ya más que inquieta pues ella al igual que su hermano quería llegar ya a su nueva escuela. Tony se subió y rápido condujo hasta la escuela de la niña y como con Harley bajo con ella de la mano y fueron con su maestra.

-Buenos días Señor Stark-les dijo esta, que era ya una mujer como de 60 años de cara amable-eh de su poner que esta preciosa niña es nuestra nueva alumna-menciono mirando a Sharon con una sonrisa-

-Así es Señora…

-Kirkle, Sophie Kirkle-le respondió-¿y tú cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Sharon Kenneth

-¿Kenneth?-repitió extrañada, la niña asintió y la mujer volteo a ver a Tony-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿no era su hija esta pequeña?

-Pues en realidad…-comenzó a explicar él, pero la cantarina risa de Sharon los interrumpió poniendo la atención en ella-

-Claro que no, Tony es como mi tío y como mi mamá trabaja desde muy temprano con Ginny y Happy él se ofreció a traerme a la escuela-aclaro por él la niña-

-Ya veo, en ese caso pequeña ¿quieres conocer a los que serán tus nuevos compañeros de clase?

-Claro que sí ¡vamos!-la apresuro la niña tomándola de la mano, pero luego se solto y corrió hasta Tony, quien se agacho a su altura-¡Nos vemos en la tarde Tony! ¡Deséame suerte!-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego correr hasta su maestra-

-Seguro Sharon, suerte en tu primer día pequeña-le sonrió este a ambas para luego de ver que entraban al salón retirarse a su casa para seguir con la reparación y modificaciones de Babas y Tonto-

Mientras Tony estaba con Sharon y luego se encerró en su laboratorio, Harley entraba a su nuevo grupo. Cuando el profesor le dijo que se presentara Harley estuvo seguro que temblaba como gelatina, por suerte para él, era bueno aparentando y aunque por dentro se muriera de los nervios y temblara, por fuera se mostraba seguro de sí mismo pero no arrogante.

-Mi nombre es Harley Anthony Stark y seré su compañero de ahora en adelante, un gusto conocerlos-dijo simplemente mirando a todos con una sonrisa medio ladeada-

-¿Eres algo de Tony Stark, de casualidad?-pregunto un chico sentado hasta enfrente de la clase, de lentes cuadrados de fondo de botella y con el cabello castaño lacio algo despeinado-

-Sí, soy su hijo-dijo simplemente y el antes silencioso salón se llenó de murmullos y algunas conversaciones en voz no muy baja-

-Eso es mentira-dijo un chico que estaba sentado al final del salón, tenía toda la pinta del típico niño rico mimado-mi papá trabajo hace unos años con el señor Stark y él nunca menciono nada sobre un hijo, estás mintiendo-aseguro con satisfacción-

-Pues no miento, pero cree lo que quieras-le respondió simple y tranquilamente, con eso se sentó al lado del otro chico, el que había hablado primero-

Después de eso comenzó la clase y nadie molesto a Harley por el resto de estas, cuando fue hora del receso el chico volteo a verlo.

-Peter Parker-se presentó este-

-Harley Stark-le contesto sonriendo-

-Fue genial la manera en que pusiste en su lugar a George-le alabo-yo no hubiera tenido el valor

-¿Y por qué? No es más que el niño mimado de papá-le contesto mientras caminaban a la cafetería-

-Bueno, es que siendo como yo no es muy fácil hacerlo…-contesto cabizbajo-

-¿Cómo tú? No comprendo

-Bueno, no todos en esta escuela son hijos de multimillonarios…existen otros como yo que somos becados

-¿Y por eso te molesta ese chico?

-Pues sí

-Pues no deberías de hacerle caso, tú estas aquí por tu inteligencia…él, porque su padre paga la cuenta

-Supongo que tienes razón-sonrió-

-Claro que sí…soy un Stark después de todo

-¿Sigues con eso? Vamos que de seguro solo eres un pobre diablo como Parker, deja de mentirles a todos-los interrumpió George cuando estos estaban formados para comprar la comida del almuerzo-

-¿Y tú como estas tan seguro de eso?

-Por favor, solo es cosa de mirarte…no eres siquiera parecido a Tony Stark y como ya te dije, mi papá le dio el privilegio de trabajar con él hace unos años y este nunca dijo nada de tener un hijo…además, algo así debería de haberse anunciado a los periódicos

-Claro, como de seguro hicieron contigo ¿no?

-Pues sí

-¿Y crees que mi padre sería tan estúpido como para ponerme en peligro desde que nací anunciando a todo el mundo de que existía? Prácticamente eso sería igual a ponerme un letrero de "Secuéstrame" en la frente…dime George ¿Cuántas veces te han secuestrado o han intentado hacerlo desde que a tus padres se les ocurrió anunciarte en todos los periódicos?

-Pues…

-Más de diez veces por lo que sé-agrego Peter-

-Exacto, mi padre quiso evitarse todo eso y por ello es que apenas algunos pocos saben que existo…en cuanto a lo de que no me le parezco es simple, saque más rasgos de mi madre que de él y por si no lo sabias saqué los ojos azules de mi abuela ¿la conoces? María Stark-agrego orgulloso y también un poco molesto con el chico-así que de una vez por todas déjame tranquilo y también deja tranquilo a Peter, que a diferencia de ti, nadie tuvo que comprarle su lugar aquí

Terminando de decir eso Harley tomo de la mano a Peter y lo jalo hasta el patio, después de en el camino tomar cada uno una charola con comida. George se quedó sin palabras en el mismo lugar que estaba y cuando reacciono fue tarde pues todo mundo lo miraba y murmuraba cosas de él y de Harley. Algunos escépticos aún no se creían que era un auténtico Stark pero le reconocían el cómo se había librado de George y otros estaban más que emocionados por saber ese secreto a voces.

Harley y Peter estuvieron el resto del almuerzo platicando y conociéndose, al parecer tenían varias cosas en común y a simple vista parecían amigos de toda la vida. El resto de sus clases fueron tranquilas y para su alivio Peter estaba junto a él en todas.

Y mientras ese era el día de Harley, el de Sharon fue menos tenso, ella iba feliz con su maestra y cuando llego el momento en que tenía que presentarse lo hizo muy emocionada.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Sharon Kenneth y soy la nueva ¡espero que nos hagamos amigos!-dijo sonriente a todos-

Después de eso se fue a sentar en una de las mesas de al frente del clase, al lado de una niña pelirroja de alborotados cabellos lacios.

-Hola soy Corina-se presentó esta con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Hola soy Sharon-le respondió-

Ambas entablaron rápidamente una amistad y durante las clases no pararon de participar y reír mucho. La maestra estaba feliz de ver que la pequeña nueva se integraba rápidamente y para cuando salieron al almuerzo una bolita de niños y niñas se reunió alrededor de Sharon para preguntarle por qué había llegado ahora y no al inicio de las clases entre otras cosas. Ella feliz les contesto todo y tubo mucho cuidado de no presumir que vivía en la misma casa que Ironman, pues tanto su mamá como, Pepper y Tony le habían dicho que era mejor que nadie aparte de la los maestros supieran eso.

Para cuando fue la hora de la salida Tony estaba esperando por ella recargado en el auto, Sharon corrió contenta y este se agacho para cargarla.

-¿Qué tal tu día pequeña?-le pregunto en cuanto la metió en el auto para ir por Harley-

-¡Muy divertido! Hice muchos amigos hoy Tony, en especial hice una nueva amiga, se llama Corina y ella al igual que yo es nueva, solo que ella llego cuando comenzaron las clases-le contaba entretenida-

Para cuando llegaron a la escuela de Harley este todavía no salía y ya frente a la puerta esperaban varios autos con choferes esperando a los chicos. Tony se bajó con toda tranquilidad del suyo y le dijo a Sharon que se quedara sentada. Todos los choferes o algunos mayordomos se le quedaban viendo de reojo extrañados pues ¿qué hacía Tony Stark alias Ironman en una escuela? Pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de pensar en acercarse y preguntarle, pues la puerta de la escuela se abrió y los chicos comenzaron a salir.

Harley venia platicando tranquilamente con Peter, quien también regresaba a su casa. Pero pronto George les dio alcance para seguir molestándolos.

-Hey tú mentiroso-les grito dándoles alcance cuando ya iban como un metro alejados de la puerta-dime ¿también tomaras el bus como el pobre de Parker? ¿O acaso tu papi imaginario vendrá por ti en su alfombra voladora?-se burlaba, los otros dos olímpicamente lo ignoraban-¡Hey que te estoy hablando "Stark"!-mencionaba el apellido con burla agarrándolo de un brazo para voltearlo-

-Ya déjanos tranquilos, que tu no tengas una vida no es motivo para estarnos molestando-le dijo Harley enojado, Peter simplemente rogaba porque pasara algún milagro y se detuvieran antes de comenzar a discutir más fuerte o, peor aún, a pelearse-

-No te quieras pasar de listo idiota, suficiente tenemos con tus mentiras de que eres algo de Tony Stark como para que te des tus aires de…-estaba diciendo cuando lo interrumpieron-

-Vaya, uno supondría que estando en esta escuela te enseñarían mejores modales y un vocabulario adecuado ¿no le parece joven George?-les dijo Tony tomando la mano del niño quitándola del brazo de Harley-

-¡S..Se…Señ...Señor Stark!-tartamudeo este al verlo-

-¿Podrías decirme por que estabas jalando así de él?-pregunto en tono casual tomando a Harley de los hombros-

-Es porque George simplemente no me cree que soy un Stark papá y todo el día ha estado fastidiando…pero lo deje en su lugar en la cafetería…aunque parece querer llamar siempre la atención-le dijo Harley mirando con algo de burla a George, que simplemente estaba en blanco-

-Ya veo…tal vez hubiera sido mejor si dar aquella conferencia de prensa que tu madre sugirió-le comento-

-Nah… aunque lo hubieses hecho dudo mucho que en algo hubiera cambiado su actitud…además solo es un niño de papá queriendo llamar la atención

-¡Oye que yo no soy ningún niño de papi!-le gritoneo George reaccionando a penas-

-¿George? ¿Por qué tardas tanto hijo? Tengo una junta en 20 minutos y ya se nos hace tarde para pasar y dejarte con tu madre hijo…oh vaya, que gusto verlo Señor Stark-llego el padre de George-

-Igualmente señor Wilson, pero dejemos a un lado las formalidades Terrence

-¿Qué haces aquí Tony?

-Vine a recoger a mi hijo, como sabes ahora es Pepp quien se encarga de la empresa por lo que tengo bastante tiempo libre

-Y que lo digas, pero de seguro estarás reconstruyendo tu casa, aunque bueno, ese tipo de trabajo lo tomas más como pasatiempo… ¿¡dijiste hijo?!-reacciono algo tarde este volteando a ver al chico de ojos azules que sostenía Tony del hombro-

-Harley Stark, mucho gusto-le dijo este-

-Igualmente chico, Terrence Wilson CEO de Industrias Ilusión-se presentó este algo shockeado-Nunca supe que tuvieras un hijo Tony-comento-

-Lo sé, uno de mis mejores secretos guardados

-¿Y no ha de ser el único o sí?-inquirió-

-Harley es hijo único…por ahora, Terrence

-¿Y por qué ocultarlo Anthony?

-¿Y por qué ponerlo en peligro como tú hiciste con el tuyo? Prefiero mantener fuera de la vista a Harley a tenerlo cada año con un letrero de "Se Busca" o "Secuestrado otra vez" como tu hijo-reflexiono-

-Si serás…

-Vaya joven George, ya sé de dónde casa su "extenso" vocabulario-le dijo Tony sonriendo falsamente-¿no tenías una reunión en 10 minutos Wilson?

-¿¡Qué?!-volteo a ver su reloj y efectivamente, ya habían pasado volando 10 minutos-¡Mierda! ¡Muévete George que se me hace tarde, no podré dejarte en casa y vendrás conmigo a la oficina!-tomo al chico de la mano y hecho a correr a su limusina-

Los otros tres se soltaron a reír a carcajadas de ellos y Tony volteo a ver al chico que acompañaba a Harley.

-¿Y tú chico, cómo te llamas?

-Soy Peter Parker, mucho gusto señor Stark-se presentó tímidamente este-

-Igualmente Pete ¿Por qué puedo decirte Pete no? Y llámame Tony, el Señor Stark como siempre digo, era mi padre-le sonrió tomando su mano en saludo-

-Seguro…Tony-le sonrió ilusionado este, pues era gran admirador de él-

-¿Y quién viene por ti Pete?-pregunto cuando se encaminaron al auto, donde Sharon ya se había quedado dormida-

-Normalmente viene mi tío Ben, pero hoy no puede porque tiene que hacer dos turnos en el trabajo igual que mi tía-le contesto-

-Ya veo ¿vives muy lejos?

-No señor, cerca del centro de hecho

-Bien, en ese caso ¿Qué te parece si Harley y yo te llevamos hoy? Además tengo que pasar a la oficina por noséquécosa de una junta que me dijo Pepper ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡Seguro que sí! ¡Muchas Gracias!-ambos niños sonrieron felices, pues tenían mucho que platicar aún, ambos subieron y Tony acomodo a Sharon de modo que no les estorbara ni ella fuera incómoda-¿Quién es ella?

-Mi hermana…bueno técnicamente era mi prima…es complicado-le dijo Harley, hizo una nota mental de explicarle todo a Peter más adelante-

Llegaron frente a la casa de Peter y este se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa, al parecer todo lo que solían decir de Tony Stark no era tan real, era muy agradable y graciosos…luego rio al darse cuenta de que Harley era demasiado parecido a su padre en ese aspecto, George y su padre habían sido puestos en su lugar por ambos con casi la misma frase ¡ambos eran geniales! Además…aparte de Mary Jane, Harley era su otro único amigo.

Después de dejar a Peter, Tony tomo rumbo a la oficina donde al llegar bajo junto con Harley y con Sharon aun dormitando en sus brazos, entraron sin problemas y llegaron a la oficina de Pepper dejando tras de sí una serie de miradas shockeadas y muchos murmullos.

-¡Llegue! ¿Qué querías que viera linda?

-Lo de los materiales de la casa de Malibu ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-les pregunto saludando a Tony con un beso y tomando a Sharon para ponerla en un sillón-

-Pues, al parecer esto de revelar que soy un Stark no les cuadra a muchas personas-comento Harley-

-Ya veo…tal vez si hubiésemos hecho lo del anuncio a la prensa esto no hubiese pasado-reflexionó-

-Si lo mismo pensamos nosotros…pero creo que hubiese sido aún más alboroto ¿no crees?-le dijo Tony, que ya revisaba los papeles-

-Puede ser que sí…en fin ¿no tuviste problemas más allá de eso o si Harley?

-No, de hecho fue solo que el niño mimado de George Wilson no me creía e intento hacer que los demás me tomaran por mentiroso-comento algo fastidiado-

-¿Wilson? ¿El hijo de Terrence?

-El mismo

-Pepper aquí están los papeles para la junta de las 4… ¡Cariño!-llego Helen, Harley corrió a saludarla y Sharon balbuceo entre sueños algo que sonaba a "Hola mamá"-

Después de estar un rato con ellas Tony y los niños volvieron a la mansión, Tony aunque estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en su laboratorio (que era de hecho el de Howard, pero lo había acomodado como el suyo) salía de vez en cuando para ver a los chicos y comió junto a ellos además de ayudarles con la tarea….o al menos a Sharon pues Harley era tan listo como el a su edad.

Después llegaron a la tarde noche Pepper y Helen, ambas acompañadas de Happy quien después de pasar y saludar se fue a su casa. Después de un rato de descansar fueron a cenar y tanto Harley como Sharon contaron como les fue el primer día. Pepper y Helen comentaron animadamente las actividades y pidieron que algún día le presentaran a Peter y Harley les prometió que lo invitaría algún día.

* * *

Volví! ... bueno puede que el siguiente capitulo tarde tambien demaciado ¡la uni no me deja ni descansar!

¿reviews?


End file.
